President's Secretary
by Indukcupang
Summary: [Secretary's Miniskirt] Anything about 'Secretary' in your imagination WARN!GS EXO Official Pairing! JOONXING's SHIPPER AREA. GS. DLDR. RnR. Muah!
1. PROLOG

"Semenjak menjabat menjadi sekretaris, Luhan sering melakukan masturbasi. Hingga akhirnya sang Bos membantunya untuk mencapai _orgarme_." Sehun  & Luhan - _Masturbation_

.

.

"Setiap harinya menghayalkan hal yang sama. Hanya dengan memandangi sang Boss membuat minseok merasa basah pada selangkangannya. Jika sudah begitu, maka khayalan itu akan berlangsung hingga merasuki mimpinya." - Jongdae & Minseok - _Secretary dream_

.

.

"Joonmyun rela meninggalkan tunangannya, Hani. Karena melihat sekretarisnya yang berkebangsaan China memakai _miniskirt_ hitam yang panjangnya kira-kira 18cm." Joonmyun  & Yixing - _Secretary's Miniskirt_

.

.

"Mempunyai Bos yang gagah perkasa, membuat Baekhyun menjadi liar. Jika bersama Bos-nya, maka Baekhyun akan menimbun harga dirinya jauh kedalam inti bumi." Chanyeol & Baekhyun - _Naugthy Secretary_

.

.

"Memiliki sekretaris yang menyandang prediket ' _Perfect Secretary_ ', membuat Yifan puas. Bukan hanya puas dalam kinerja dikantor, sekretaris seksinya itu pun memuaskannya di'hal-hal lainnya'." Yifan & Tao - _Perfect Secretary_

.

.

"Awalnya Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik-baik yang benar-benar polos, namun ia menjadi gadis yang sangat ingin tau tentang benda apa yang disimpan oleh lelaki dibalik underwearnya saat ia melihat penis berukuran besar yang dimiliki oleh bos-nya." Jongin & Kyungsoo - _Secretary with the Large dick_

.

.

"Luhan tidak menyangka jika pilihannya menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan rekomendasi dari temannya itu, membawanya pada candu yang begitu memabukkan. Dan itu memuncak ketika dia melihat pahatan sempuran ditubuh sang Boss yang membuatnya berakhir dengan berbagai macam fantasi liarnya." Sehun & Luhan - _Sexy Boss_ [BONUS STORY]

.

.

"Yifan pria yang perfeksionis, dalam segala hal termasuk urusan wanita. Pemilik dada besar menjadi kriteria utama baginya. Dada bulat sempurna milik sekretaris sexy-nya lah yang dicari. Oh. Atau lebih tepatnya, wanita seperti sekretarisnya lah yang dicari?" Yifan & Tao - Secretary and her big breast [BONUS STORY]

.

.

COMING SOON

* * *

 _President secretary_ adalah fanfic pengganti semua fanficku yang sebenarnya akan benar-benar DISCONTINUE. Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar gabisa lanjut. Setiap kali memaksakan menulis, aku selalu berakhir gagal total. Untuk fanfic Touch, aku tidak tau pasti, tapi aku masih berusaha.

Mohon maaf untuk yang menunggu fanficku:'(

Terima kasih untuk author sekaligus kakakku _**Yixing-nim**_ yang menjadi tutorku dalam membuat fanfic absurd yadong ini. Dia adalah maskot of yadongku LMAO. Aku konsultasi untuk fanfic ini dengannya sampai ngambek wkwk. Bigthanks yo, sist. Lofyaa :*

Best regards, *Deepbow


	2. Masturbation part 1

**Masturbation**

 **.**

 _present b_ y **Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Hun to the Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 _ **Mature**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance with lil hur** t._

.

Chapter pertama untuk pembukaan fanfic yang telah lama berkarat. _Hope u enjoy with my fiction, gals!_

.

 **"Semenjak menjabat menjadi sekretaris, Luhan sering melakukan masturbasi. Hingga akhirnya sang Bos membantunya untuk mencapai orgasme."**

 ** _._**

 **Warn. Story dengan rating Mature. Sexual content. Typo. Penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

Bagi yang tidak menyukai sexual content agar segera menutup tab. Karena ini bukan untuk kalian yang suci dan apalah dayaku yang penuh dosa.

 **.**

Enjoy.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hh. kenapa dia harus memakai kemeja baby blue sih. Stop Lu. Control Your Hormon._

Luhan membatin kesal dalam hatinya. Pasalnya, atasan sialan— _sexy_ itu mengganggu pemandangnya lagi.

Bagaimana tidak mengganggu, lihat saja tubuh sempurnanya. Sudah tinggi, putih, rambut caramel yang benar-benar membuat Luhan ingin mengacaknya. Tampan, mapan. Ayolah, setiap wanita yang melihatnya, pasti dengan senang hati melemparkan tubuh telanjang mereka dihadapan Bos besarnya itu. Luhan tahu, bahwa atasannya itu tidak suka main wanita. Tentu, atasannya itu orang berpendidikan.

Mana mungkin mau dengan wanita murahan.

 _Apa? Murahan? Tidak, aku bukan wanita murahan. Stop Luhan_.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Sesekali menepuk kedua pipinya pelan untuk menambahkan kesadarannya, bahwa dia bukan wanita murahan.

Tapi...

 _Aku termasuk wanita murahan itu._

Luhan mengingat semua apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ia menjadi sekretaris di Oh _Corp Magazine_. Memori ingatannya berputar memenuhi relung otaknya.

Dia sering _horny_ saat melihat atasannya membenarkan, melonggarkan, atau memasang dasinya. Ia sering melakukan onani dikamar mandi atau diruangannya saat jam makan siang. Kerap kali orgasme dengan meneriakkan nama Oh Sehun.

Ya. Oh Sehun.

Atasannya yang sering membuatnya lupa diri. Atasan yang sering kali membuatnya melepaskan cairannya dimana pun ia melihat atasannya, Oh Sehun.

"Hei. Lu." Seseorang mengintrupsinya.

Apa? Seseorang? Sehun?

"Astaga. Maaf, Presdir." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya secara tiba-tiba. Hingga..

"Akh. Shit." Sehun mengumpat. Bagaimana tidak, Hacienda La Esmeralda yang tengah dipegangnya, tumpah mengenai kemejanya. Hitamnya kopi itu mengotori sebagian kemeja Sehun.

Luhan gelagapan seketika. Tangannya lansung menyentuh dada dan perut Sehun secara refleks. Mengusapnya, berusaha agar kopi itu hilang. Sehun berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan, karena Luhan menyentuh tubuhnya terlalu cepat, hingga Sehun melihat sapu tangan didalam tas sandang Prada milik Luhan, dengan cepat ia menjangkau sapu tangan itu. Lalu benar-benar menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan.

"Wanita macam apa dia, kasar sekali." Sehun bergumam sendiri saat membersihkan sisa-sisa kopi dikemejanya. Luhan terdiam kaku.

 _Aku baru saja menyentuhnya. AKU MENYENTUHNYA._

Bukan meminta maaf kembali, Luhan malah memegangi telapak tangannya sendiri. Menjerit parah dalam hati, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan atasannya yang mungkin sekarang tengah menganggapnya gila.

 _Persetan. aku merasakan tubuhnya. Uh, andai saja tanpa kemeja keparat itu._

"Luhan, 10 menit lagi keruanganku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan mendadak membeku.

 _Apa? Keruangannya? Aku?_

Luhan blank seketika.

 _TIDAK. JANGAN SAMPAI AKU DIPECAT!_

Mata Luhan membola seketika. Luhan merasa kakinya melemas. Tidak mampu menahan berat badannya. Tubuhnya jatuh seketika. Luhan duduk bersimpuh, mulai mengutuk segala sikapnya. Memukul beberapa kali kepalanya.

 _Luhan bodoh. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Luhan. KENAPA?!_ pelupuk matanya mulai berair. Luhan menangis. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Luhan tidak mampu membayangkan jika ia memang benar dipecat oleh atasannya langsung. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Luhan tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Setelah menangis beberapa menit, Luhan melarikan diri ke toilet. Wajahnya sembab, matanya yang terlihat membengkak membuatnya lelah. Sesekali Luhan menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Tak apa, Lu. Jangan negative thinking. Mungkin dia han—"

"Disini kau rupanya. Presdir Oh memanggilmu keruangannya sekarang, ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan." Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut dikucir mengintrupsi ucapan luhan. Air muka Luhan mendadak berubah. Ia mendadak takut lagi. Jantungnya berkerja dua kali lebih cepat sekarang.

Darahnya berdesir cepat membuatnya kembali lemas.

"Apa kau membuat masalah dengannya?" Luhan mendongak. Menatap gadis itu. Lalu Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Harap-harap ia tak dipecat.

"Entahlah. Solji, apa yang dikatakan Sehun padamu?" Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menetral detak jantung dan nafasnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Solji menelengkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan Kau. Tidak. Pantas. Memanggilnya. Sehun. Luhan tertawa pelan. "Maksudku, presdir Oh." Luhan cepat-cepat memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Tidak banyak, hanya menyuruhmu menemuinya." Solji mengangkat kedua bahunya secara bersamaan.  
Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya semua harapannya memanglah sekedar harapan. "Sudah, temui saja dia. Kau ini, hanya menemui Presdir tampan saja malu-malu begitu. Yaah, walaupun kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan malu juga. Yaampun, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berada tepat didekatnya. Aduh, bagai—"

"Hei, diamlah." Luhan membentak Solji. Gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan. _Malu apanya. Dia tidak tahu saja, ini hidup matiku. Sialan._

"Terserah, aku pergi dulu." Tanpa memperdulikan kemarahan Luhan, Solji melenggang meninggalkan Luhan. Dan Luhan pun hanya mampu mendengus kesal sambil mengambil tissue.

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk."

Intrupsi datar dan dingin memasuki relung telinga Luhan setelah mengetuk pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Luhan membuka pintu besar berkaca hitam gelap itu secara perlahan. _Design_ ruangan yang sangat elegan benar-benar memanjakan mata bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Perpaduan cat merah hitam begitu indah, putihnya gordyn membuat piasan cahaya menambah kesan angkuh dalam ruangan ini. Pahatan furniture membuat ruangan besar itu sangat mewah. Beberapa miniatur tampak memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Sofa putih membatasi antara pintu dan kursi kebesaran sang pemimpin.

Oh Sehun.

 _Table name_ tertulis apik dimeja kaca hitam transparan.

Walau bukan sekali Luhan memasuki ruangan itu, tapi tetap saja Luhan sering kali terpana akan kemegahan ruangan ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan hadirnya sang pemimpin. Duduk angkuh di kursi kebesarannya. Rambut acakan tidak mengurangin pesona ketampanannya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas namun masih melilit pada leher dan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka.

 _Apa? Kemeja putih? Dua kacing terbuka?_

"Astaga." Luhan tersadar dengan apa yang telah diperhatikannya.

 _Surgaku! Dewi fortuna. Dia seksi sekali. Yaampun, kulit dadanya._

Luhan kembali terpana pada objek yang dilihatnya. Matanya membola. Tak sekalipun berkedip. Barang sedetik, mata rusa itu tidak berkedip. Luhan merasa darahnya terbagi dua dalam peredarannya.  
Hanya pada pipi dan selangkangannya. Panas pada pipinya, membuatnya malu. Daerah kewanitaan yang memanas membuatnya pening sekaligus limbung. Hampir saja Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya, kalau saja Sehun tidak menegurnya.

"Duduk Luhan." Suara Sehun yang parau membuat Luhan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Suara itu terkesan seksi memenuhi relung telinganya. "Duduk atau kau tahu akibatnya." Baiklah, ancaman Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar sadar dari lamunan fantasi liarnya.

Gerakan refleks, Luhan langsung duduk disofa putih yang mewah itu. Luhan seketika menundukkan kepalanya. Takut untuk menatap Sehun. Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, membuat darah Luhan lagi-lagi berdesir cepat. Luhan meremas ujung dress berwarna peach itu dengan kuat. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran ditubuh Luhan. Luhan benar-benar gugup.

Sialan.

Apalagi langkah kaki Sehun yang terasa sangat lambat, membuat laju darah Luhan yang cepat juga terasa lama bergerak. Alhasil membuat Luhan lemas duluan.

"Tidak bisakah kau rileks saja? Kau sering bertemu denganku. Kenapa kau terlihat takut begitu."

Astaga. Sehun baru saja membentak Luhan. Bukan. Bukan membentak sebenarnya, hanya saja sedikit keras. Karena Luhan terlalu tegang. Ayolah, bagaiman tidak tegang. Kau pamer dada Oh Sehun.

"Maaf." Gumam Luhan.

Baik. Setidaknya pendengaran si tampan tidak bermasalah, sehingga masih bisa mendengar bisikan Luhan.

"Hng, ada apa anda memanggil saya, presdir?" Ujar Luhan.

Asal kalian tahu saja, kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang mengerikan saat ini. Haha. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah kalimat hidup matinya seorang Xi Luhan. Kau mendekati kematian, deer.

"Kau pulanglah hari ini."

Singkat.

Padat.

Jelas.

Mati.

Rasanya kata 'pulanglah' itu adalah kata yang meninju ulu hati Luhan telak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kau mungkin saja dipecat Luhan. Ya, mungkin. Ya Tuhan. Luhan ingin menangis rasanya.

"Maksud Anda? Apakah saya dipecat? Tapi—"

"Apa? Dipecat? Kata siapa? Aku membutuhkanmu. Mana mungkin aku memecatmu."

Apa? Tunggu! _Membutuhkanmu._ Sepertinya Luhan berfikir jauh. Berfikir yang lain. Benar, Membutuhkan dalam _hal lain_. Oh sial. Luhan merasa basah.

"Apa?" Ish. Luhan ini memang bodoh. Apa? _Okay_. Maaf.

"Kita akan ke Tongyeong malam ini. Jadi kau pulang lebih awal. Agar bisa membereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan berhari-hari disana. Jadi aku rasa kau mungkin akan membutuhkan banyak pakaian dan lainnya."

 _Ah. Lainnya ya. Apa maksudmu, underwear? Bra? Ataukah Luhan harus membawa Lingerie untuk bergoyang strippis ditiang pole dance?_

Okay. Itu kejauhan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi, nona Lu."

Haha. Luhan kena lagi. Bagaimana tidak. Luhan malah mengangakan mulutnya dengan tidak elitnya. Ih. Rasanya aku ingin menyumbat mulut manis-sialan-menggoda itu.

"Tidak!" Luhan bersuara lantang. Ia sadar ternyata.

"Saya mendengarkannya, presdir. Maaf." Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Saya hanya kaget. Saya kira saya dipanggil untuk dipecat." Lanjut nya lagi dengan suara pelan. Oh ayolah. Dia tidak memecatmu. Kenapa harus dibahas.

"Kenapa harus aku memecatmu, Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Alih-alih melipat tangannya didepan dada, Sehun menelengkan kepalanya. Astaga. Tuan besar punya sisi menggemaskan rupanya.

"Hng, tadi itu—"

"Ah. Kopi. Tak apa. Aku bukan orang yang akan memecatmu hanya karena hal itu. Tapi lain-lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Huh. Apa Sehun tidak diajarkan tata krama berbicara? Daritadi memotong ucapan Luhan saja. Menyebalkan. Haha. Iyalah. Dia itu Bos. BOS BESAR. Jangan lupakan yang satu itu, okay?

"Jadi, kau pulanglah." Lanjut Sehun. Ia memutar tubuhnya menjauhi tempat Luhan, menuju kursi kebesarannya.

Kemudian Sehun mengancingkan kedua buah kemejanya, lalu memasang dasinya. Dan entahlah. Entah ini hanya angan-angan si wanita, rasanya Sehun memakai dasi sialan itu begitu lambat sekali. Membuat Luhan ingin rasanya menggunakan dasi itu untuk mengikat Sehun dan membuat Sehun mendesah diatasnya. Iyalah diatas. Asal kalian tahu saja, ia lebih suka dimanja. Haha.

"Hm, baik. Saya permisi dulu, presdir." Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari duduknya.  
Memutar tubuhnya untuk segera meninggalkan surga dunianya. Ah. Berjalan perlahan hingga pintu. Saat ia akan memutar knop pintu, Sehun memanggilnya.

"Lu."

"Ya?"

"Nanti saat di Tongyeong, jangan memanggilku presdir, okay?"

"Maaf?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Hn."

"Permisi."

Huh. kaku sekali mereka ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melihat atasannya, maka tujuan Luhan adalah toilet. Ya tentu. Untuk berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi. Bukannya langsung pulang untuk menyiapkan persiapan yang akan dibawa, malah ketoilet.

 _Yes. Yes. Yes._ Berduaan dengan objek surga dunianya. Yes. Akhirnya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Apalagi akan ke Tongyeong.

'Ya Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku bangun. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin.'  
Luhan berdo'a sambil memukul kedua pipinya. Lalu ia mengusapkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air. Walaupun ia tak ingin bangun kalau ini adalah mimpi, tapi tetap saja ia ingin menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini memanglah nyata. _NO DREAM_! Ya. Itu ucapan Sehun. _Stop Dreaming_. Haha. Lupakan ini.

Sehun? Astaga. Tadi dia tampan sekali. Dengan balutan kemeja putih. Entahlah, rasanya kemeja itu tidak ada. Luhan dapat membayangkan bagaimana postur tubuh Sehun sesungguhnya. Entah lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari itu, Luhan tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia punya imajinasi tersendiri untuk gambaran tubuh Sehun. Kulit putih susu.

Dada yang begitu bidang. Rambut yang berantakan menambahkan kadar ketampanannya. Tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi. Hanya dengan tatapan rasanya, Luhan sedang ditelanjangi. Rahang yang tegas benar-benar menyempurnakan ke-sexy-an si Bos besar ini. Kaki begitu jenjang, bila melangkah sangat memperlihat sisi pemimpinnya. Bila tersenyum, maka itulah mimpimu. Dia tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum. Entahlah. Hidupnya terlalu serius. Berbicara tentang senyuman, tentu kau akan terbayang dengan bibirnya. Bibir Sehun itu tipis. Berwarna pink pucat. Seperti perempuan, tapi tetap sexy untuk laki-laki.

Ngomong-ngomong, kita membicarakan tentang Sehun, lihatlah Luhan ia malah lari kedalam salah satu ruangan ditoilet.

Luhan telah basah. Beruntung sekarang jam makan siang. Orang-orang akan pergi ke cafetaria menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada atau bergosip dengan teman-teman sejawat mereka. Dan itu artinya Luhan aman. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, orang-orang benar-benar berbaik hati untuk memberikan kesempatan Luhan melepaskan gairahnya dikamar mandi ini.

Luhan tampak menutup kedua matanya dan mulai meraba selangkangannya yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Luhan mengusapnya dari luar underwear yang digunakan. Sensasi yang ia dapatkan begitu memabukkan.

Bayangkan. Sehun tengah melangkah kearahmu sambil melonggarkan dasi abu-abu yang ia pakai saat ini. Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa melepas kemeja dari rok span pendek yang dipakainya.

 _Saat Sehun tepat dihadapanmu, ia mengurungmu. Mengunci gerakanmu agar kau tidak menolaknya._

 _Oh, come on_. Luhan tidak akan pernah menolak untuk disentuh oleh Sehun.  
 _  
Lalu Sehun membelai pipimu dengan jarinya yang panjang. Belaian yang benar-benar lembut._

Luhan menadahkan kepalanya keatas. Berusaha membayangkan dan merasakan sentuhan yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Luhan mendesah pendek.

 _Jari panjang itu menyentuh seluruh permukaan wajahmu._

Luhan membelai seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Jari lentik Luhan berakhir pada mulutnya. Jari telunjuk Luhan masuk menggagahi rongga mulutnya. Bibir Luhan berwarna pink itu, tampak indah mengulumi jari telunjuknya sendiri. Jari lentik itu perlahan keluar. Lidah Luhan mengikuti pergerakan jarinya. Perlahan menjilati jarinya sendiri.

Sebelah tangannya berusaha mengangkat rok span-nya keatas. Setelah rok sialan itu terangkat hingga batas pinggang, Luhan menariknya tangan keatas menuju payudaranya.

 _Jari-jari itu turun, membelai payudaramu. Gerakan tangan yang memutar. Telapak tangan itu menangkup payudaramu pelan._

Luhan menjamah payudaranya sendiri. Memijatnya perlahan.

 _Dengan tempo yang teratur telapak tangan itu mengitari payudaramu. Dan dengan tempo lambat pula tangan itu meremas payudaramu.  
_  
"Enghh.." Luhan mendesah akibat ibu jarinya berhasil menyentuh putingnya dari luar. "Sehunaah.."

Astaga. Ia mendesahkan nama Sehun.

Tangan Luhan berusaha membuka tiap-tiap kancing kemejanya secara perlahan. Menarik ikatan simpul tali bra-nya saat kemeja itu terbuka sempurna, dan menunjukkan Bra imut berwarna Pink yang tengah ia gunakan saat ini.

Dengan sangat hati-hati tangan itu menggoda payudaramu. Memijatnya dengan pelan. Penuh cinta. Luhan meremas payudaranya sendiri. Melenguh pelan akibatnya. Remasan telapak tangannya terasa begitu nikmati. Terasa sangat nyata. Membuat Luhan mendesah ribut.

Luhan bernafas pendek-pendek. Sesekali-kali menghela nafas berat. Suaranya terasa tersangkut pada tenggorokan membuatnya menggeram rendah.

Bibir indah itu mengambil andil untuk menjamah disetiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya. Mencumbunya tanpa ada bagian manapun yang terlewatkan.

"Yatuhan.. Oohhh.." Luhan mendesah ribut. "S-sehun.. Yaampun hnnn."

Luhan membayangkan bahwa kini Sehun berada dipayudaranya dan entah sejak kapan, payudara indah itu menyembul dibalik bra pink yang digunakannya, dan menampakkan puting yang senada dengan bra imutnya. Berwarna pink menggoda. Luhan memelintir putingnya.

 _Tangan yang tadi menjamah dadamu, kini merosot turun membelai perutmu dan terus turun menuju pusat kenikmatanmu berada._

"Umhh. ahhh." Desahannya mengalun indah dibalik pintu. Desahan semakin ribut saat jarinya menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Menjamah kewanitaannya dari luar terasa begitu nyata. Membuatnya gila.

Tak selang beberapa lama setelah menjamah daerah kewanitaannya sendiri, Luhan merasakan kenikmatan getaran pada tubuhnya.

Ia akan meledak sebentar lagi. Luhan semakin mempercepat gosokan jarinya pada kewanitaannya sambil membayang hal itu dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Yah-yes. Ahhh." Luhan mendesah ribut namun tertahan ketika sensasi menyenangkan semakin melanda tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Yaaah, sehuuun—Ohh." Luhan orgasme dengan meneriakkan nama atasannya.

Luhan melepaskan pelepasan hebatnya. Deru nafasnya begitu cepat. Dadanya naik turun karenanya. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Tadi itu sangat hebat.  
Luhan terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya ia bermasturbasi lagi. Dan lagi-lagi objek fantasinya adalah Oh Sehun atasannya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Seseorang telah mendengarkan gadis itu saat meneriaki nama Oh Sehun.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Saat malam menjelang, Luhan mengangkat tas berukuran sedang menuju pintu arah keluar. Lalu ia kembali kekamar dan melihat dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

 _Perfect._

Luhan mengenakan dress longgar berwarna peach. Tali yang dipilin rapi menjadi ikat pinggang untuk mempermanis dressnya. Dress tanpa lengan itu membuat Luhan tampak manis menggemaskan dan seksi dalam satu waktu. Rambut panjang dibawah bahu yang bergelombang dibawah dibiarkannya terurai. Luhan telah memilih flat shoes berwarna cream dan tas sandang satu panjang dengan warna senada dengan sepatunya.

"Kenapa gayaku seperti orang mau kencan saja?" Luhan berkata sambil membolak-balik badannya didepan cermin. Luhan terkekeh, "memang mau kencang." Lalu ia tertawa keras.

Kini gadis itu tengah menunggu Sehun. Tadi atasannya menghubunginya mengatakan bahwa ia akan dijemput. Dan Luhan telah mengirimkan alamat tempat tinggalnya.

Yaa begitulah. Luhan tinggal dirumah yang telah diberikan oleh orang tuanya saat ia hijrah ke Korea untuk bekerja.

Luhan itu termasuk didalam keluarga yang berada. Namun ia lebih memilih merantau, dari pada menjadi anak mama seperti anak orang kaya pada umumnya. Tapi, alasan yang lebih kuat adalah, ia ingin bebas. Bebas dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Tidak dikekang.

 _Tiin tiin.._

Suara klakson mengintruksi kegiatan Luhan. Gadis itu buru-buru keluar dan melihat siapa yang dating. Benar saja. Sehun. Oh Sehun. Atasannya yang sialan panas.

Dan ia semakin dengan _style_ yang begitu simpel. Jeans hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam. Walaupun _style_ yang begitu gelap, Sehun begitu tampak memukau. Sangat memukau.

Ditambah kulit putih pucat yang begitu kontras dengan _style_ -nya. _Style_ rambut layered short. Sial. Dia memotong rambutnya.

Sehun datang dengan mengendarai Bugatti berwarna _Navy._ Sehun semakin tampan dengan mengendarai itu.

Luhan mendekati Sehun ragu. "Masuk dulu, presdir?" Tawar Luhan ragu-ragu.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Kita langsung saja, Lu." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Ingin rasanya Luhan meleleh saat itu juga. Ingin menjerit layaknya fangirl yang bertemu dengan idol prianya. Namun, sangat tidak mungkin. Mau diletak dimana wajahnya.

"Aku ambil tas dulu. Permisi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua sampai saat jam menunjukkan pukul 01:25 A.M

Mobil Sehun memasuki perkarangan rumah yang sederhana namun elegan. Oh. Pantas saja Sehun tidak menyuruh Luhan untuk melakukan reservasi hotel terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah punya tempat sendiri disini rupanya.

Luhan sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya tadi. Saat mobil sehun melambat gadis itu baru bangun. Ia memperhatikan perkarangan yang cukup luas dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi perkarangan. Rumah ini modelnya meluas. Tidak ada tingkat dua-nya.

Luhan menoleh saat seorang wanita tua datang.

"Ayo turun. _halmeoni_ sudah menunggu."

"Yaa?"

"Ayo."

Sehun turun duluan setelah mengatakan itu. Luhan yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti Sehun. Ia turun dari bugatti mewah Sehun.

Gadis itu melihat Sehun tengah memeluk wanita tua yang sepertinya itu adalah nenek Sehun. Luhan mendekati keduanya. Lalu gadis itu membungkuk saat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari neneknya. Luhan membungkuk hormat pada wanita tua itu.

"Halo, _halmeoni._ " Ujar Luhan dan membungkuk lagi. Wanita tua yang dipanggil halmeoni itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu dia meraih Luhan untuk dipeluknya. Luhan mendekati membalas pelukan sang nenek.

" _Halmeoni_ kenapa tidak tidur? Aku 'kan ingat sandi rumah ini." Ujar Sehun saat kedua perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat berantakan didepan cucuku, Hun." Sang nenek berkata lalu tersenyumnya pada Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mengambil tas-nya. Dan ia juga membawa tas Luhan. Gadis itu menoleh. Sehun membawa tas-nya.

"Oh? Biar saya saja, pres—"

"Sstt! Se—Hun." Bisik Sehun jelas memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan molotot. Lalu mengangguk.

 _Nanti saat di Tongyeong, jangan memanggilku presdir, okay?_

Luhan ingat dengan ucapan Sehun. Jangan memanggilnya presdir. Okay.

Luhan semakin bingung. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Sehun? Ini semakin aneh. Aneh. Tapi Luhan senang.

"Hun-ah. Apa ini perempuan yang kau maksud?"

"Yaa, halmeoni. Jadi jangan menjodohkanku lagi ya?"

Apa? Sehun di jodohkan? Kenapa Sehun membawanya? Ia dijodoh—Apa? Sehun membawanya agar Sehun tidak di jodohkan lagi? Tapi kenapa?

"Jangan termenung, Lu. Nenek bisa curiga." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinganya. Luhan bergidik ngeri. Suara Sehun tadi sangat berat.

"Ayo masuk dulu."

Nenek Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk masuk kedalam. Sebelum mengikuti nenek Sehun, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Mengatakan, _tak apa-apa_ pada Luhan. Gadis itu pasrah mengikuti langkah sang nenek.

.

.

"Nah, kau tidur disini ya gadis cantik.." Nenek Sehun membawa Luhan kesebuah kamar megah dirumah itu. Kamar tamu sepertinya.

"Sehun dimana tidurnya, _halmeoni_?"

"Eih. Kalian ini. Tidak baik tidur berdua kalau belum menikah. Dia akan tidur dikamar sebelah." Nenek Sehun menggoda Luhan. Jujur. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Luhan. Ia hanya bertanya Sehun dimana. Dan jawaban si nenek berhasil membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Bu—bukan begitu." Luhan menyangkal. Si nenek tertawa lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Nenek tidurlah. Pagi akan datang."

Itu Sehun. Lelaki itu ada didepan kamar yang akan ditempati Luhan.

"Iya. Ini akan kekamar. Tidur yang nyenyak, cucuku." Lalu nenek Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri didepan kamar Luhan.

Luhan membisu melihat Sehun datang melangkah kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Kau pasti bingung dengan keadaan ini, benar?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja ia bingung.

"Aku terus di jodohkan oleh nenek. Karena dia ingin segera menggendong cicit." Sehun menjeda ketika melihat Luhan mengangguk. "Aku anak tunggal dari kedua orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal saat aku masih berada diumur 5 tahun. Nenek mengurusku hingga aku merantau ke Seoul dan merintis usahaku sendiri." Sehun lagi-lagi menjeda. "Ia selalu berbicara tidak masuk akal. Ia ingin menimang anakku sebelum ia mati. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan wanita yang tepat untukku. Jadi nenek berusaha menjodohkanku." Sehun diam karena Luhan diam.

"Hum. Lalu?"

"Wanita pilihan nenek membuatku pusing. Mereka terlalu materialistis. Dan aku lelah dengan wanita-wanita itu." Dia menjeda. "Hingga aku bertemu denganmu."

Luhan mendongak. Sehun semakin mengeyel menurutnya.

"Begini Luhan.." Sehun tampak bingung.

Lelaki itu tidak seperti ia biasa yang begitu gagah dan percaya diri. Dan lelaki yang ada dihadapan Luhan saat ini adalah lelaki yang bingung dan terlihat linglung yang tidak lain adalah Bos besarnya. Pemilik perusahaan ditempat ia bekerja.

"Intinya aku membutuhkanmu untuk meyakinkan nenek untuk tidak menjodohkanku lagi dengan wanita-wanita pilihannya."

Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan ragu. Sakit sebenarnya. Itu sama saja artinya dia diperalat oleh Sehun. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Luhan bertanya.

"Karena hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku." Sehun mendekati Luhan. Gadis itu mematung. Tidak mundur saat Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya.

Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Luhan dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu memanjakan hidungnya.

"Katakan aku brengsek saat ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memasukimu, Lu."

Luhan menganga. Apa? Memasuki? Sial.

"Anda bercanda, presdir."

"Ssstt. _Don't call me like that_ , Lu." Sehun menaikkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir Luhan. Menyuruh gadis itu diam. Bagaikan sihir. Luhan diam. "Aku sudah sangat ingin memasukimu dari tadi siang, Lu."

"Apa?"

"Sejak tadi siang. Sejak kau menjadikanku sebagai objek masturbasimu ditoilet perusahaan."

"Sehun. Itu—itu aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kau harusnya dipecat. Tapi, kau sangat menarik, Lu." Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya. "Dan aku tertarik untuk membantumu melepaskan cairanmu lagi dengan bantuanku."

"Sehun.."

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **.**

 **HIYAAAAA! GUE HIATUSIN INI FANFIC SETAHUN LEBIH NAMANYA. DAN KEMBALI MEMBUAT TBC DISAAT YANG MAAF AGAK NGANU. TAPI KALI INI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU LAMA LAGI. FEEL MENULIS KU KEMBALI SAAT AKU MULAI MENULIS FANFIC _SEVENTEEN_ YANG BARU.**

 **GUE MINTA MAAF SUDAH MENGGANTUNG.**

 **but, seriously. Gue bahagia bisa lanjutin fanfic ini lagi. Couple lain akan cepat update kalau seseorang yang lagi ngediemin gue balik lagi nyapa gue. Haha.**

 **Trims sudah membaca.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk melengkapi kekurangan fiksi ini.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Masturbation part 2

**Masturbation**

 **.**

 _present b_ y **Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Hun to the Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 _ **Mature**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance**  
_

.

 **"Semenjak menjabat menjadi sekretaris, Luhan sering melakukan masturbasi. Hingga akhirnya sang Bos membantunya untuk mencapai orgasme."**

 ** _._**

 **Warn. Story dengan rating Mature. _EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT._ Typo. Penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **SERIOUSLY. INI BUKAN UNTUK UNDERAGE. FIKSI PART INI PENUH DOSA. CLOSE TAB JIKA TIDAK MAU BERNODA. Mesin cuci butuh noda *eh**

 **.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Dan aku tertarik untuk membantumu melepaskan cairanmu lagi dengan bantuanku."

"Sehun.."

.

Sehun membelai kepala Luhan. Menyentuh rambut Luhan pelan. Luhan mundur perlahan. Ia tidak siap.

"Sssst _. It's okay_." Sehun mendekati Luhan yang tadi menjauhinya. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh Luhan merapat pada tubuhnya. Si gadis hanya mematung. Tidak berusaha menolak Sehun dan tidak juga menerima Sehun.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan keatas tempat tidur, tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang penuh hasrat di mulutnya. Tubuh Luhan—yang melilitkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, begitu pas terasa menempel di tubuhnya. Sehun menggeram di dalam tenggorokan, ketika Luhan entah sengaja atau tidak menggerakan tubuhnya. Hingga kedua pangkal paha mereka bersentuhan, mengirimkan panas yang begitu nikmat.

Ia bisa merasakan gairah Sehun yang semakin membakar dengan merasakan pangkal paha Sehun yang menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Tak lama kemudian, bibir dan lidah Sehun berpindah ke lehernya. Ya, Tuhan. Ia ingin mendesah lebih kencang—meneriakkan nama Oh Sehun. Bibir dan lidahnya sangat sialan. Nikmat. Di lehernya. Di titik nadinya. Menghisap dan menjilatnya. Hingga terasa sampai ke perut dan langsung tertuju di area sensitifnya yang terasa panas, semakin panas dan basah. Hanya, Oh Sehun yang membuatnya seperti wanita mesum.

Menginginkan, lebih dari ini.

Nafas mereka berdua terdengar sangat memburu.

Sehun mengecupi tepian bibir Luhan, yang basah akibat saliva mereka, sisa ciuman panas dan liar. Mengisapnya pelan. Seolah masih enggan melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir Luhan. Bibir gadis ini, terlalu nikmat untuk ia tinggalkan, begitu saja.

Akhirnya. Sehun menempatkan dahinya, pada dahi Luhan. Nafas mereka berdua masih terengah. Jantung mereka berdua masih berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Dada yang masih naik-turun. Tatapan mereka berdua hanya tertuju pada bibir yang ada di depannya, merah dan terasa bengkak.

Luhan menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Kenapa Sehun menghentikan ini. Apa memang, dia tidak—tubuhnya—senikmat tubuh wanita-wanita jalang di luar sana. Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Tidak. Tidak, Luhan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan Sehun menginginkan-nya. Kini, Sehun juga menatapnya. Tatapannya sendu. Menggelap. Kemudian, menyala-nyala. Membuat Luhan, sulit mengartikannya.  
Sehun menatap lekat-lekat gadis china itu. Merekam semua apa yang ia lihat pada wajah cantik—bergairah—gadis di depannya ini. Nafas Luhan yang panas menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Aromamu manis." desah Sehun masih sibuk menciumi area lekukan leher Luhan, kemudian naik ke rahang dan kembali pada bibir Luhan.

Gadis itu bergeliat dengan tubuhnya masih melilit di pinggang Sehun, sehingga menyentuh titik rangsang tubuh mereka. Sehun menggeram frustasi. Demi apapun. Tubuh Luhan terasa pas ditubuhnya.

Sehun tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi, karena kejantanannya sudah sangat terasa nyeri dan keras seperti batu. Begitu juga, Luhan yang merasa semakin basah.

Sehun menyingkap ujung dress longgar yang digunakan Luhan. Mengusap perut datar Luhan, lalu naik mengusap ke tulang rusuk hingga menyentuh dada Luhan yang masih terbalut dengan bra. Jari-jari lincah Sehun, mengusap dan meremasnya. Terasa pas di tangannya. Membuat Luhan menggeram di dalam mulutnya merasakan pijatan tangan Sehun di dadanya dan bibirnya dalam lumatan bibir Sehun. Sensasinya membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Membuat, area sensitifnya tidak berhenti berkedut.

Tidak sabar, dengan sekali sentakan, Sehun berhasil merobek _dress_ longgar yang berbahan siffon—melekat di tubuh gadis itu, melemparnya seperti kain tak layak terpakai. Menatap tubuh atas Luhan yang masih memakai bra merah menyala dengan sedikit renda yang menghiasi, warna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucat Luhan, membuat Luhan terlihat semakin cantik dan menggairahkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka. Tubuh gadis ini, lebih dari imajinasinya selama ini. Sangat indah. Di tambah ekspresi wajah gadis ini yang merona dan sedikit berkeringat.

Sialan.

Bertambah cantik saja gadis china ini. Tentunya, sangat membahayakan dirinya. Pangkal pahanya makin mengeras.

"Lepaskan kemejaku," pinta Sehun pada Luhan, membuat semburat merah itu semakin menjadi.  
Ditambah sorot mata Luhan yang sendu—penuh gairah. Ini perpaduan yang tidak pernah Sehun temui, pada wanita manapun. Sangat. Sangat menggairahkan.

Setelah Luhan—dengan ragu-ragu menempatkan tangannya pada dada Sehun untuk membuka kancing kemejanya, Sehun kembali menempatkan mulutnya di mulut Luhan.

Menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa, menyusupkan lidahnya. Membangkitkan gelora dan hasrat mereka berdua. Luhan membalasnya dengan tangannya yang membuka kancing kemeja Sehun—yang terasa sulit sekali untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Persetan!

Jemari Luhan terasa lamban membuka kemejanya.

Ia ingin segera merasakan tubuh Luhan yang tidak terpalisi kain apapun bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuhnya. Suara kancing kemeja Sehun yang terlepas—jatuh ke lantai, terdengar di telinga Luhan dan Sehun. Kini gadis itu merasakan dada telanjang Sehun bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Membuat Sehun mengerang di dalam ciumannya. Apalagi, kini ciuman Sehun beralih ke dadanya, menyingkap bra yang ia pakai, hingga Sehun bisa merasakan dada Luhan tanpa sehelai benang, mencium puncak dada Luhan—yang sudah mengeras di dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan memainkannya dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

Sialan!

Ini sangat nikmat!

Luhan belum pernah mendapat kenikmatan seperti ini. Ya, ampun! Bibir dan lidah Sehun serta tangan Sehun tidak berhenti menyentuh ke dua dadanya. Sehun sangat lihai, memainkannya. Luhan meremas kuat rambut Sehun. Menekan kepala Sehun untuk tetap di sana. Mulutnya kadang terbuka dan matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sehun di dadanya.

"Hun—aaah," desah Luhan, nafasnya terengah. Luhan melayang atas perlakuan Sehun. Seperti akan ada gelombang besar yang menerpa titik rangsangnya.

Luhan meremas kuat-kuat leher Sehun, ia lemas. Tidak punya tenaga lagi. Tangan Sehun masih  
memainkan puncak dada yang satunya, dan bibirnya juga masih mengulum dengan keras puncak dadanya. Luhan mendesah, hingga ia menggeliat.

Dan kemudian..

"Yah. Lepaskan, sayang," bisik Sehun sambil mulutnya terus bergantian menghisap puncak dadanya.  
Ini bahaya. Tubuh Luhan mendatangkan candu yang baru pertama kali Sehun rasakan. Ini. Lebih Dari. Nikmat.

Luhan berteriak, dan merasakan pelepasan pertama. Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Kakinya yang masih mengait di pinggang Sehun, seakan sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mengait di sana.

Sehun begitu tangguh. Sehun mampu membuatnya merasakan pelepasan hanya dengan permainan mulut api itu didadanya.

Kedua kaki jenjang Luhan melilit erat di pinggang Sehun, menekan tubuh Sehun dan semakin bergesekan dengan tubuhnya. Ini Gila. Sensasinya terasa sangat membakarnya. Gesekan tubuh mereka menyalurkan gelenyar kenikmatan ke pangkal paha mereka masing-masing. Panas dan berdenyut. Begitu pula, pangkal paha Sehun yang menekan keras pinggang Luhan membuat gairahnya semakin menggebu.

Tubuhnya juga masih bergetar hebat. Luhan yang ada di bawahnya seakan tidak mempunyai tenaga. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya. Hidung Luhan yang menyentuh ujung hidung Sehun, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum samar.

Menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan secara intim. Membuat Luhan menatapnya. Keduanya bertatapan, begitu intim dengan posisi tubuh yang masih sama. Luhan dibawah Sehun.

"Sialan, Luhan. Aku ingin kau, sekarang juga." bisik Sehun terdengar frustasi. Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Dan pelepasanmu tadi membuatmu semakin seksi.." tambah Sehun lagi. Suaranya lebih mirip desahan yang tertahan.

Luhan tidak menjawab karena ia terlalu lemas, dan suaranya juga parau. Apalagi rona di pipinya membuatnya malu, jika Sehun mengetahui dia juga sangat bergairah dan menginginkannya. Sehun menyelami tatapan dalam Luhan padanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Xi Luhan, kau juga menginginkannya." desis Sehun dengan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia menghirup nafas panjang, Luhan semakin merona setelah mendengar ucapan jujur Sehun barusan.

Membuat Sehun semakin terangsang dengan melihat rona merah di pipinya. Menundukkan wajahnya, Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Luhan yang masih merah dan terlihat membengkak karena ciuman liarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lumatan Sehun yang menggebu segera di sambut baik oleh Luhan dengan balas melumat bergantian bibir pemuda berkulit. Dalam sekejap, ciuman menjadi cepat dan menuntut di sertai bunyi decapan dari pagutan bibir dan lidah mereka yang ikut serta. Membuat sensasi pada tubuh mereka yang semakin terbakar oleh gairah.

Bibir Sehun turun ke rahang Luhan, menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Menurun lagi, bibir basah dan panas Sehun menciummi setiap inchi permukaan kulit leher Luhan hingga membuat gadis china itu menggeliat di bawahnya disertai erangan yang lolos dari bibir Luhan, Sehun semakin bersemangat mendengar lenguhan Luhan karena perbuatannya.

Sehun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan, pemuda masih belum puas dengan mulutnya bermain di sana. Menghisap, menciummi, dan mengulum tiada henti. Erangan Luhan sukses ia dengar berkali-kali. Membuat area paha Sehun semakin membesar dan berdenyut, nyeri. Tangan Sehun beralih ke bawah, mengusap perut datar Luhan, turun hingga menemukan area sensitif Luhan yang masih berbalut dengan celana dalam yang Luhan kenakan. Mengusap area sensitif dengan jari panjangnya, Luhan mendesah panjang dibuatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Kau sudah sangat basah untukku…" bisik Sehun dengan nada sensual. Membuat pandangan mata Luhan semakin mengabut. Kemudian Sehun tanpa menunggu lama menarik turun celana dalam Luhan, hingga kini Luhan sudah polos. Telanjang.

Luhan sedikit memekik saat tiba-tiba jari panjang Sehun menekan di sela-sela pahanya yang sudah basah. Sehun mengulum puncak dadanya dengan jarinya tertanam di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Bergerak dengan cepat menggesek titik rangsang Luhan. Membuatnya berulangkali melengkungkan tubuhnya karena tubuhnya merasakan gairah yang begitu besar.

"Oh—Ohsehun—ahhh.." lenguh Luhan saat ia merasakan sensasi lain di tubuhnya karena pergerakan jari Sehun yang semakin cepat bergerak di dalam sana. Pandangannya mengabur. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Gelombang itu akan datang, dan saat akan datang.

Sehun mengecup berulangkali dadanya, membisikkan kata yang membuat Luhan merasa di puja.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu.." Bisik Sehun dengan suara serak yang seksi. Tubuh Luhan menegang dan ia memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sehun, Luhan merasakan gelombang itu datang begitu intens. Cairannya membasahi jari Sehun yang masih ada di dalam.

Sehun masih membiarkan Luhan menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya, kemudian ia menarik sendiri celana dan celana dalamnya sendiri, hingga kini tubuh keduanya sudah polos.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena melihat pemandangan tubuh Sehun—sudah telanjang dan siap untuknya. Tapi keinginannya untuk menyentuh dan membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang ia ciptakan, muncul dibenaknya.

Saat Sehun akan menindihnya lagi, Luhan bergerak dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Tangannya ia gerakkan menuju pangkal paha Sehun, membuat Sehun melotot menatapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan sedikit menunduk, dengan posisi Sehun yang bertumpu pada lututnya ini sedikit memudahkan Luhan. Merubah posisi mereka, Luhan berada di atas Sehun sekarang.

"Lu—luhan.." suara Sehun terdengar parau saat bibir Luhan mulai menciumi area lehernya kemudian bibirnya turun ke dada hingga memainkan _nipple_ Sehun yang mengeras. Membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Desahan Sehun lolos dari bibirnya yang sulit mengatup. Rahang Sehun mengeras. Sorot matanya menggelap merasakan sentuhan bibir Luhan. Sungguh, sangat sialan nikmat bibir Luhan bermain di atas tubuhnya. Membuat sesuatu di pangkal pahanya semakin menegang. Ciuman Luhan turun sampai _happy trail_ Sehun, menciumnya dengan sesekali menjilat dengan lidahnya.

Sukses membuat erangan Sehun terdengar begitu membuat Luhan merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri.

"Luhan. Lidahmu. Ya ampun.." erang Sehun saat bibir Luhan turun ke pangkal pahanya. Tangan lembut dan halus Luhan memijat di ereksinya kemudian mulutnya mengambil alih.

Deru nafas Sehun semakin memburu disertai suara lenguhan Sehun saat Luhan begitu intens memainkan mulut, lidah dan tangannya di pangkal pahanya. Mata Sehun mengabut dan menggelap.

Menggeram di mulutnya. Demi, Tuhan. Luhan. Mulut gadis itu. Dengan mengerjai setiap jengkal tubuhnya mengandung candu. Sialan, begitu nikmat. Tidak pernah, ia merasakan pijatan tangan dan mulut yang begitu nikmat selain Luhan. Dan, ini lagi-lagi tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Lagi-lagi ia takut untuk...

Ketagihan…

"Luhan—ahhh. Cukup sayang.." desis Sehun saat merasakan miliknya semakin tidak mampu menahan gelombang pelepasannya. Tapi, Luhan sepertinya tidak mengindahkan apa kata Sehun.

"Luhan. Ya ampun!" pekik Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dari pangkal pahanya kemudian menyerang bibir Luhan dengan lumatan bibirnya yang memburu.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan, hingga posisi gadis itu kini ada di bawahnya. Tubuh Sehun di sela-sela paha Luhan. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Keduanya terengah, dan Luhan mengernyit merasakan nyeri. Saat milik Sehun sudah masuk sempurna, keduanya melenguh panjang bersama-sama.

"Hhhhh.."

Kedua kaki jenjang Luhan kembali mengait di tubuh Sehun dengan menekannya hingga tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Sementara Sehun menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan yang ada di bawahnya, begitu bergairah dan dia tampak begitu sangat Cantik dengan rambut berantakan, keringat di wajahnya yang merona. Tatapannya sendu mampu membuat hati Sehun. berdesir. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

Keduanya tersenyum simpul. Sehun menunduk untuk mencium dahi Luhan, kedua matanya, ujung hidung dan berakhir di bibir gadis china itu.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Terus mendorong dengan ritme pelan, membuat Luhan bergeliat dan melenguh bersamaan dengan tusukan Sehun di dalam miliknya. Luhan semakin mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, begitu juga tangannya yang memeluk punggung Sehun yang kini penuh dengan peluh.

Tubuh mereka yang menyatu di sertai gerakan-gerakan erotis membuat suara yang begitu membangkitkan hasrat mereka yang menggebu, yang semakin sulit terbendung. Semakin lama, gairah mereka berdua meningkat. Dorongan milik Sehun berubah menjadi cepat dan cepat. Gadis kelahiran china itu juga mengimbangi dengan gerakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, membuat Sehun menggeram nikmat begitu juga dirinya. Deru nafas yang memburu dan keringat mereka berdua seakan menjadi saksi betapa panas penyatuan tubuh mereka untuk menuju kenikmatan.

"Seh—Sehunahh." lenguh Luhan saat milik Sehun menyentuh titik rangsangnya.

"Luhan.. Milikmu sangat nikmat…" erang Sehun bersamaan di dorong miliknya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Semakin dalam. Membuat pikiran mereka kosong dan nafsu menuju jurang kenikmatan semakin besar.

Tusukan Sehun di rasa semakin menghujam tubuhnya hingga ke dalam. Luhan mendesah hebat merasakan kekuatan tubuh Sehun mendorong miliknya keras. Lebih dalam. Dan, ini begitu nikmat. Deru nafas Sehun semakin terengah seiring semakin cepatnya dia menusukkan miliknya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Ahh, Oh Sehuun. Aku—" lenguh Luhan. Terengah. Ia merasakan gejolak di perutnya dan ia akan merasakan gelombang itu datang. Hujaman demi hujaman milik Sehun semakin keras dan dalam.

Seperti bisa menembus dinding rahimnya. Membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan.." Desah Sehun tertahan. Luhan yang mengigit bibirnya menahan erangan agar tidak terdengar begitu keras, karena hujaman milik Sehun semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Ia melayang. Dan seperti akan terlempar dalam jurang begitu dalam.

Kemudian Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Matanya terpejam kuat. Merasakan sensasi miliknya yang di jepit kuat oleh dinding Luhan yang mengetat. "Ini begitu nikmat…"

Tubuh mereka berdua menegang. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menghujam sekali miliknya dengan keras ke dalam milik Luhan, hingga membuat keduanya merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang begitu intens.

Cairan Sehun terasa hangat mengalir di dalam tubuh Luhan, dan begitu sebaliknya. Cairan Luhan juga membasahi milik Sehun masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Tubuh Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan. Keringat mereka yang masih basah saling menyatu sama lain di kulit masing-masing. Deru nafas yang memburu menghiasi kamar ini yang sunyi senyap. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Luhan. Menghujani bahu telanjang Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman bibirnya dan Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang memabukkan.

Luhan sendiri juga masih menikmati pelepasan yang begitu hebat, setelah sekian lama dia amat sangat menginginkan Sehun memasukinya. Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan nyata dari Sehun.

Puas membaui aroma tubuh Luhan dan rambutnya sambil menikmati sisa pelepasannya, Sehun menarik wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan Luhan. Gadis itu juga menatapnya. Mereka sama-sama menyalurkan rasa melalui tatapan sendu yang masih berkabut oleh gairah.

"Tetap di sisiku. Apapun yang terjadi." bisik Sehun di depan bibirnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu." lanjut Sehun dengan tatapan yang mendalam. Tenggorokannya kering dan dadanya sesak mendengar Sehun berkata seperti ini.

Ada perasaan membuncah di hatinya. Diapun juga membutuhkan Sehun, walau pria itu belum mengungkapkan perasaannya secara nyata.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya hingga terlepas dari tubuh Luhan. Mendadak gadis china itu merasa kehilangan. Tapi, dengan cepat Sehun menyampingkan tubuh Luhan hingga punggungnya menempel erat di dada Sehun. Bibir Sehun tanpa aba-aba sudah menghujani punggung telanjang Luhan yang masih berpeluh. Lidah Sehun bergerak menjilat setiap inchi permukaan kulitnya. Hingga Luhan menggeram dan bergeliat menikmati ciuman bibir Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengusap lengan dan merambat ke dadanya, meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Luhan melenguh di buatnya. Sehun sepertinya menginginkannya lagi. Setiap sentuhan mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang mampu membangkitkan gelenyar untuk membuat gairahnya kembali berkobar.

Luhan melenguh dan terengah.

"Lagi, Luhan.." bisik Sehun yang deru nafasnya kini mulai memburu. "Atau katakan lelah jika aku masih meminta lagi. Nanti…" tambah Sehun parau. Dan mereka kembali mengulang pergulatan dan penyatuan tubuh mereka malam ini. Begitu panas.

Bergairah dan seakan tidak akan pernah puas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan terbangun sambil melenguh dan meringis karena perih dibawah sana. Sebuah tangan melingkar manis diperutnya. Terpaan nafas hangat menghantam pundaknya membuat sensasi panas namun menggelitik. Gadis itu menerawang apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara dirinya dengan lelaki yang tengah memeluknya.

Gadis kelahiran china itu tersenyum samar. Dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun. Pemilik perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ia takluk dengan segala godaan yang disuguhi Sehun tadi malam dan membuat terlena dibawah tubuh Sehun.

Luhan melirik jam di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Pagi akan datang.

Gadis itu memutar badannya pelan dan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang pemuda. Lalu ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Namun ia tetap menciptakan ruang agar tetap bisa memandang wajah Sehun.

Luhan memerah saat menatap wajah Sehun. Begitu menawannya pahatan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Rahang tegas. Wajah tampan tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Menikmati ketampananku, Lu?"

Luhan tergagap dan menggeleng sekali dengan pelan.

Sial. Ketahuan.

Sehun mendekat dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Gesekan tubuh tanpa busan menciptakan percikan api yang membuat tubuh Sehun dan Luhan sedikit memanas.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, sayang." Bisik Sehun serak khas orang-orang baru terjaga dari tidurnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya ringan dikepala Luhan. Membuat gadis itu nyaman berada dipelukan Sehun.

"Presdir.." Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan presdir. Kau sekarang milikku. Panggil aku Sehun." Jawab Sehun berat membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia benci ketika mendengar suara berat dan serak Sehun yang hanya akan membuatnya ingin melepaskan cairannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. "Kau menegang. Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Luhan seketika menggeleng didada Sehun. Dan pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Rileks saja, Luhan." Luhan mengangguk. Ia tak ingin banyak bicara dan mengakibatkan dirinya berbicara alih-alih mendesah.

Sialan.

"Aku serius. Kau milikku. Jangan bermasturbasi dengan membayangkanku lagi ya?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya sambil menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap wajahnya. "Kalau kau butuh, kau bisa meminta padaku. Paham?"

Lagi-lagi gadis kelahiran china itu hanya mengangguk.

Sehun menyeringai tampan.

"Apakah sekarang kau butuh?"

Dan, Luhan menunduk dan mengangguk malu-malu.

 **.**

* * *

 **END STORY OF HUNHAN...**

* * *

 **Hai. Gue kembalii HAHAHA kaga lama kan gue? Haha.**

 **intinya, GUE MASIH GAPERCAYA BISA BIKIN KONTEN SEPERTI INI! ADAWH. MAAFIN HAMBA YA LORD HUHUKS**

 **well. ini akhir dari part-nya Hunhan. Maybe next chapter gue bakal bikin Chenmin ato Joonxing. Yaa tergantung sikon gue selesai bikin yang mana dulu. Dan gue bakal bikin satu chapter aja. Engga kaya gini. Rempong kalo dibagi. Bodo ae dah kalo pada bosan HAHA kalo bisa kaga bosan yaa? muah!**

 **Big thanks for...**

 _ **ruixi1, BaBy Hyuk ie, TyaWuryWK, Selenia Oh, Mara997, daebaektaeluv, shoashm2, Lovesoo, Skymoebius, SyiSehun, ohjasmine12, Arifahohse, YongSunByun, DeeroH, ssuhoshnet, sehunluhan0494, NieAnXian, Juna Oh, HUN, hun1204, DBSJYJ, ramyoon, Guest, danactebh, miss143, Asmaul, Eka Rizki 988, Adella520, rly, OhXiSeLu, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, ohfelu, pinkeury, ysejikook, taolinna6824, Lunar effect, Kainun, charin240896, BabyByunie, Ning830, riribas, dan lightflower22.**_

 **Terimakasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya gue ucapin sama kalian yang sudah sudi membaca dan memberi saran dan komentarnya.**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran terbarunya. Maaf atas kekurangan dalam cerita. Saya masih pemula untuk jadi penulis dengan rating mature.**

 **Maaf atas kekurangnyamanan dan kekurangan dalam bahasa dan kebosanan cerita.**

 **if u like, berikan komentar dalam kolom. Kalau tidak, kasih juga hehe.**

 **See you next chapter and new couple, gals.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Secretary's Dream

**Secretary's Dream  
**

 **.**

 _present b_ y **Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Chen to the Min  
**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok  
**

 **.**

 _ **Mature**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance**  
_

.

"Setiap harinya menghayalkan hal yang sama. Hanya dengan memandangi sang Boss membuat minseok merasa basah pada selangkangannya. Jika sudah begitu, maka khayalan itu akan berlangsung hingga merasuki mimpinya."

.

 **Warn. Story dengan rating Mature. _EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT._ Typo. Penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **SERIOUSLY. INI BUKAN UNTUK UNDERAGE. FIKSI PART INI PENUH DOSA. CLOSE TAB JIKA TIDAK MAU BERNODA. Mesin cuci butuh noda *eh**

 **.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **.**

Perjalanan Minseok dan Bossnya menuju tanah hollywood untuk penggarapan film terbaru yang ceritanya ditulis oleh bosnya itu, membuat Minseok lelah alih-alih bahagia. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Sebagai sekretaris editor dan asisten membuat Minseok bekerja dua kali lipat. Katanya sih, menghemat pengeluaran biaya. Sialan. Padahal film yang digarap oleh perusahaan tempat dia bekerja sering membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Yah. Sangat memuaskan. Film yang mereka buat sangat disukai oleh kalangan pria-wanita dewasa.  
Kenapa pria-wanita dewasa? Karena mereka adalah pekerja di perusahaan yang memproduksi film-film dewasa. Iya. Film-film dengan rating mature. Bukan karena adegan berdarah, pembunuhan, crime, dan perperangan. Tapi karena mereka memproduksi film-film porno.

Dan, kenapa Minseok senang? Karena, dia akan terus berdekatan dengan pria idaman berkepala kotak yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Yah. Minseok suka pada bosnya.

Sangking sukanya pada Bosnya. Minseok tak jarang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang bosnya ini. Yang selalu membuatnya basah terus menerus. Membuatt sebal. Tak sampai bermasturbasi memuaskan diri sendiri seperti sahabat karibnya seline yang bernama Luhan. Minseok masih takut untuk menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya. Takut kebablasan dan pecah perawan. Ia tidak seberani Luhan dan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jongdae, alur yang kau tulis selalu bagus! Aku suka karyamu. Apa Minseok bekerja dengan benar denganmu?" Seorang lelaki bertubuh gendut berkata pada bosnya yang tengah memperhatikan ponsel digenggamannya. Minseok melirik Jongdae-bosnya-yang tengah tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Saat ini Jongdae tengah menggunakan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai saat menulis atau membaca. Dan ketika menggunakan kacamata, Jongdae sangat tampan. Tampannya bertambah.

Padahal menurut khalayak ramai, Jongdae yang menggunakan kacamata sangatlah cupu. Tidak tampan. Tapi entah mengapa, Minseok merasa, ketampanan Jongdae malah meningkat.  
Ah. Seandainya dia jadi kekasihku.

"Akan ada wanita cantik dibelakang lelaki sukses, pak." Sahut Jongdae lalu melirik Minseok. Gadis berpipi bulat itu memerah karena malu.

Wanita cantik. Itu dirinya.

"Ahya. Tentu saja! Pergilah istirahat, kembali dalam waktu sejam lagi. Okay?" Ujar lelaki itu dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Tidurlah dulu, minnie. Nanti aku bangunkan. Sepertinya kau lelah."

Minseok mengangguk ragu.

"Nanti kalau kau butuh bantuan, bangunkan saja aku. Leher belakangku pegal butuh istirahat. Uhuh." Ujar Minseok sambil memijit-mijit pundaknya.

Suara Jongdae yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengalihkan perhatian Minseok. Ekor matanya mengikuti pergerakan Jongdae. Lelaki itu berjalan lewat belakangnya.

"Biar aku pijatkan. Kau terlalu lelah karena membantuku." Seru Jongdae dan langsung memijat bahu Minseok.

"Oh? Jangan. Trimakasih, pak. Tapi tak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Minseok yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok dan membawa gadis itu duduk kembali.

"Tak apa, Minnie. Pijatan ku enak kok."

 _Bagaimana kalau kau memijat ditempat lain, selain bahuku, Jongdae?_

Minseok membatin nakal. Dan gadis itu cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang difikirkannya!

"Tapi, pak.."

"Sstt _. It's okay_. Kau lelah karena membantuku, ingat?"  
Minseok mengangguk pelan. Hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan tangan Jongdae bermain dibahunya. Sembari memijat, Minseok dan Jongdae beberapa kali bersenda gurau. Tertawa bersama. Membicarakan film-film yang menurut mereka panas dan menggoda sampai film-film yang menurut mereka biasa saja. Hingga akhirnya Minseok terlelap menuju tempat terindah menurutnya.  
Dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakan sosok lelaki yang berbalut handuk dipinggangnya.

Minseok dengan cepat meraih handuk putih kecil dan mendekat pada lelaki itu.  
Jongdae.

Jongdae mendekat bukan tanpa alasan. Laki-laki itu tertegun dengan penampilan Minseok malam ini.

"Kau menginap?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Auh. Kamu itu ya, sensi sekali. Aku 'kan bertanya, Minnie." Ujar Jongdae sambil mencubit pelan pipi Minseok. Gemas.

"Yaa seharusnya tahu. Aku 'kan sudah pakai gaun ini. Mana mungkin aku pulang dengan ini." Minseok berujar sambil menghapus bulir-bulir air yang turun dileher Jongdae.  
Ya. Minseok menggunakan gaun malam bertali spaggeti berbahan siffon warna merah menyala.

Jongdae bersiul. "Yang ada kamu itu terkapar karena malam panas kita akibat gaun tidur ini." Pemuda itu bergumam rendah.

"Berikan aku malam panas itu."

Minseok memancing Jongdae agar segera menidurinya. Pemuda itu tentu saja tergoda.

Setelahnya Jongdae menggapai kaki Minseok, dan menggendong gadis berpipi bakpau itu ala bridal style.

.

Jongdae menidurkan Minseok diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Bed cover tebal dan lembut mengkerut saat keduanya naik keatas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh sintal Minseok. Menciumi setiap jengkal wajah cantik gadis itu.

Jongdae menyelipkan anakan rambut Minseok ditelinganya. Mengelus rambut Minseok dengan sayang dan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minseok."

"Aku juga, Jongdae."

Keduanya sama-sama frustasi. Nafsu dan gairah pada diri mereka masing-masing meletup-letup panas minta dipuaskan.

Tapi Jongdae ingin, Minseok terus mengingat setiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikannya pada tubuh indah itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, sayangku?" Jongdae menggeram rendah. Ia ingin meledak.

"Lakukan seperti yang bisa kamu lakukan ditempat ini, sayang."

Ditempat ini. Tempat tidur.

Jawaban Minseok membawa Jongdae pada setan kebejatannya. Ia melesakkan ciuman panas pada bibir Minseok. Membawa gadis itu terbang menikmati panas gairah yang ia ciptakan untuk memanjakan Minseok.

Wajah Minseok terdorong kedepan saat Jongdae memperlemah kuluman dibibirnya. Wanita itu tidak rela melepas tautan bibir yang kian membakar.

Karena ciuman bergairah yang keduanya ciptakan, Minseok merasakan ada api kecil panas diselangkangannya. Jongdae pun begitu. Kejantanannya begitu sakit. Dia ereksi melihat Minseok. Dan dia ingin segera dimanjakan oleh Minseok.

Tubuh Minseok melengkung keatas ketika Jongdae menyentuh payudaranya yang masih berbalutkan gaun malamnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Jongdae menciptakan panas yang membuat Minseok lupa akan daratan.

Jongdae menarik gaun malam Minseok keatas. Membuka kumpulan benang penghalang pemandangan indahnya. Gaun malam itu lepas dan dilemparkan entah kearah mana. Jongdae benar-benar tidak sadar jika sudah bersangkutan dengan sekretaris manisnya ini.

Minseok membuka celah dilehernya saat Jongdae bergerak menjamah tiap inchi kulit lehernya. Jongdae bergerak bernafas disana. Lelaki itu melukiskan garis-garis api disana. Darah Minseok mendidih. Ditambah jari-jari Jongdae bergerak aktif dipayudaranya. Jemari Jongdae memijat dua buah bongkahan kembar dengan irama yang dibuatnya. Tiap-tiap pijatan, elusan, pilinan serta cubitan kecil pada ujung putting payudaranya, dan lagi kecupan demi kecupan Jongdae layangkan pada selangkanya. Mendadak Minseok merasakan panas nafas Jongdae diatas payudaranya. Pemuda itu telah sampai pada tempat yang harus dikunjunginya sebelum tempat terakhir.

"anghh-daeyaaah.. Ohh.." Minseok mendesah ketika Jongdae mengecup puttingnya. Setelah kecup, jilat, Jongdae mengulumnya penuh gairah. Mulutnya mengerjai payudara itu mengulumnya bergantian.

Minseok merasakan perutnya menegang. Mengirim impuls yang menyenangkan. Ia tahu ia akan datang. Gadis itu menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang.

Ia meledak.

Minseok menikmati pelepasan pertamanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun, Jongdae tidak membiarkannya lama-lama menikmati pelepasannya.

Tangan bejatnya menurunkan celana dalam Minseok yang berwarna hitam, seksi. Sebelum benar-benar menarik celana dalam Minseok, Jongdae menatap Minseok dalam. Meminta izin untuk berbuat lebih. Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Jongdae menuntun Minseok beralir menuju keatasnya. Ia membawa Minseok berlabuh pada kobaran api panas yang akan membakar keduanya dengan gairah.

"Ooohh.. Minniehhh.." Jongdae menarik diri dan mendesah. Bagaimana tidak. begitu liar diatasnya. Minseok menggesekkan kelamin keduanya. Rasa nikmat melingkupi tubuh keduanya. Padahal daerah sensitif keduanya sama terhalang kumpalan benang. Minseok dengan celana dalamnya. Jongdae dengan handuknya.

Jongdae menggeliat saat Minseok menarik lilitan handuk dipinggangnya. Dan Jongdae mendesis berat ketika Minseok menggenggam ereksinya yang begitu menyiksa.

Gadis itu merosot.

Wanita itu mengoral kelamin Jongdae yang sudah sangat keras. Wanita mengecupi ujung kejantanan pemuda itu. Minseok mengulum. Meludah. Mengocok. Kelamin itu semakin mengancung gagah.

Minseok heran. Sudah keras begini, tapi Jongdae tidak juga melepaskan spermanya.

"Lepaskan tidak?!" Minseok menjerit. Namun tangannya masih fokus mengoral kelamin pemuda itu.

"Apanya? Oohh.." Jongdae benar-benar keenakan.

"Spermamu." Ujar Minseok yang lalu mengulum kejantanannya Jongdae. Sang empu terkekeh lalu mendesah.

"Enough, dear." Jongdae berusaha duduk, mendorong tubuhnya kebawah dan menarik Minseok kembali keatasnya. Minseok duduk mengangkangi perut Jongdae. "Dia harus keluar ditempat yang tepat, sayang." Ujar Jongdae berat. Laki-laki itu kini tengah berusaha menarik celana dalam Minseok. Dan wanita itu berdiri sebentar lalu Jongdae menurunkan penutup kewanitaannya.

Keduanya telanjang.

Saat Minseok akan duduk lagi, Jongdae menariknya keatas. Mengarahkan wajahnya tepat pada kewanitaan Minseok. Si wanita menurut. Ia mengangkangi wajah tampan Jongdae.

Giliran Jongdae mengoral kelamin Minseok.

Wanita itu menjerit ketika Jongdae menghisap dearah sensitifnya. Tak hanya menghisapnya, Jongdae juga menggigiti klitorisnya, menjilatnya dengan kencang sesudah itu. Minseok dihantarkan Jongdae kedalam surga kenikmatan.

Minseok bergetar dan melepaskan cairannya tanpa aba-aba.

Dan Jongdae menelannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Jongdae menerobos lubang kewanitaan Minseok dengan jarinya. Lubang itu begitu licin dan sempit.

"Kau sudah sangat siap untuk kedatanganku, sayang." Jongdae mendorong Minseok menjauh dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pangkuannya. "Aku akan datang." Jongdae menuntun Minseok pelan. Mengarahkan kejantanannya pada posisi yang tepat. Pada lubang masuk kewanitaannya Minseok.

Dan Minseok bergerak turun perlahan. Jongdae hampir memenuhinya. Minseok menarik diri keatas dan mendorong dirinya kebawah perlahan.

Tangan Jongdae berada dipinggang Minseok. Memberikan arahan gerakan yang tepat. Gerakan tubuh Minseok semakin cepat.

Keduanya mendesah bersahutan. Sesekali saling melumat.

Ketika Minseok berhenti dengan gerakannya, Jongdae mengambil alih. Ia mendorong kuat alat kelaminnya untuk memenuhi hasrat keduanya.

Jongdae menghajarnya dengan keras dan cepat. Dan Minseok meminta Jongdae menyentuh bagian yang nikmat itu lagi dan lagi.

Hingga Minseok sampai pada orgasme ketiganya.

"Yaa, sayang. Lepaskan.."

Minseok melepaskannya, lagi.

Dan malam itu akan menjadi malam panas yang panjang, karena Jongdae sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan datang.

Dan akan sangat melelahkan saat Minseok menikmati orgasmenya. Tapi Jongdae malah membalikkan tubuhnya. Jongdae diatas. Menggempurnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Minseok datang lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya. Minseok menggapai tubuh Jongdae untuk mendekatkan lelaki ituu.

Tapi...

Tidak ada tubuh.

Tidak ada Jongdaenya.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya.

"Minseok.."

Gadis itu seseorang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya terguncang pelan.

"Minnie-yaa~"

Minseok terjaga dari tidurnya. Gadis itu mendapati Jongdae yang duduk dihadapannyam

"Hei. Bangun.."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa. Menyadari keadaannya saat ini.

Dia tidak bersenggama dengan Jongdae.

Dia tidak disentuh Jongdae.

Dia tidak dijamah Jongdae.

Dia tidak dimasuki Jondae.

Sialan.

Minseok bermimpi.

Mimpi basah.

 **.**

* * *

 **END..**

* * *

 **.**

 **Serius. Gue tau ini mengecewakan. Gue bahkan cuma copypaste mature content untuk chenmin scene ini. Yah well, untuk sekedar pengetahuan, gue cuma bisa bikin Kristao Hunhan Kaisoo Chanbaek couple.**

 **Maafin atas kekurangan ini.**

 **Dan gue juga minta maaf atas kesalahan posting di fiksi Masturbation. Serius. Mature scene bukan hasil gue. Kesalahan dalam fiksi mengharuskan gue harus hapus-post dan hapus-post dua kali.**

 **Mianhae.**

 **Kalian bisa memberikan ide untuk next couple. Karena gue sudah nyendat untuk ide. Jika bersedia, silahkan tuangkan di PM.**

 **Terimakasih atas reviewnya.**

 **Review again?**

 **Bye.**


	5. Secretary's Miniskirt

**Secretary's Miniskirt**

 **.**

 **Present by indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other cast**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **"Joonmyun rela meninggalkan tunangannya, Hani. Karena melihat sekretarisnya yang berkebangsaan China memakai miniskirt hitam yang panjangnya kira-kira 18cm." Joonmyun & Yixing - Secretary's Miniskirt**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer! Chapter ini bukan buatan aku. Tapi kata yang nulis ini udah milik aku.**

 **Bigthanks for Joonxing World yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan chapter khusus Joonxing ini.**

 **Kalau ente engga ada, maybe ini fict bakal hiatus setaun lagi hehe.**

 **Gomawo, senpai!**

 **.**

 **Warn. GS. Typo. Sexual content.**

 **.**

 **Haram untuk anak dibawah umur. Close tab jika tidak ingin dosa.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Mr."

Kepala–nya mengangguk kecil dengan sebuah senyum menjadi balasan kepada para pegawai yang menyapa–nya di pagi hari yang cukup cerah itu. Tubuh berbalut pakaian formal itu berjalan dengan ritme cukup cepat, menuju meja _receptionist_ yang telah ada dua perempuan yang berjaga di balik meja.

"Selamat datang, Mr."

Salah satu dari mereka menyapa pemimpin perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja itu, dengan kedua–nya yang menunduk hormat.

"Apa nona Zhang sudah datang?"

Bos tampan itu berujar sembari menanda–tangani sebuah lembar kertas yang berada dalam map, yang beberapa detik lalu di sodorkan pada–nya.

"Maaf, Mr. Nona Zhang berpesan beliau akan menunggu Anda di ruang rapat pagi tadi. Namun, tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya, Anda terlambat lebih dari setengah jam untuk menghadiri rapat hari ini."

Perempuan lainnya berujar dengan cukup panjang, dan juga menunduk sekali lagi ketika bos berwajah rupawan itu menatap–nya terkejut. Tangan kanan yang tersemat sebuah jam tangan mewah itu bergerak keatas untuk dapat dilihat–nya.

"Sial."

Bibir–nya mengumpat pelan, kemudian segera beranjak dari meja _receptionist_ meninggalkan kedua pegawai yang terlihat menunduk hormat pada bos mereka yang beranjak pergi itu.

Sepasang kaki–nya terus berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Bahkan para pegawai yang menyapa–nya tidak dilirik–nya sama sekali. Dan ketika merasa sudah cukup sepi, bos tampan itu berlari cukup kencang.

Bola matanya sedikit membulat ketika sudah melihat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan ' _Meeting Room_ ', semakin dipercepat ritme lari–nya, hingga berada tepat di depan pintu itu, beliau berhenti.

Terdiam sesaat sambil menikmati rasa lelah–nya dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Kemudian bos tampan itu perlahan meraih gagang pintu, memutar pelan kemudian–

 **Ckleek**

–pintu itu terbuka. Namun bukan sang pemimpin tampan yang mendorong, melainkan sudah di tarik terlebih dahulu dari dalam.

"Eh, Joonmyeon?"

Tubuh–nya tersentak kala mengetahui siapa gerangan di balik pintu.

"Ayah?"

Bos bernama Joonmyeon itu sedikit bergetar tubuh–nya sejenak, mengetahui Ayah–nya yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Menyadari kurang sopan–nya dia, Joonmyeon beranjak mundur sedikit kemudian membungkuk hormat pada sang Ayah.

"Ayah mengikuti rapat?"

Dengan cepat sang anak bertanya. Namun tidak langsung mendapat jawaban dari sang Ayah. Pemilik perusahaan yang di kelola Junmyun itu malah berjalan keluar dari ruangan, dan di ikuti beberapa orang yang mungkin seumuran dengan–nya. Para kolega bisnis–nya bersama sekretaris masing–masing yang menjadi peserta rapat, yang harus–nya dia tangani pagi ini.

"Mr. Joonmyeon? Seperti nya Anda terburu–buru sekali."

Salah satu dari kolega–nya itu berbicara dengan kekehan dari bibir–nya di akhir. Kemudian tiga diantara kolega–nya yang sekiranya berumur seperti Ayah–nya pamit beranjak dari sana. Dan Junmyun membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

"Anda benar–benar hebat, Joonmyeon– _ssi_."

Satu kolega yang tersisa bersama sekretaris–nya yang terlihat anggun itu, berujar dengan tawa diakhir. Membuat Ayah–nya juga ikut tertawa sembari merangkul pundak Joonmyeon, dan tak lupa pukulan–pukulan pelan dilayangkan Ayah–nya.

Dan Joonmyeon menggaruk kepala–nya bingung, sambil membungkuk dan mengucap 'terima kasih' beberapa kali.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang kamu terapkan pada sekretaris hebat dan cantik mu itu. Haha."

Dahi Joonmyeon berkerut mendengar penuturan dari salah satu kolega bisnis–nya itu.

"Sudah lah, Jang. Kau membuat anak ku malu. Haha!"

Pikiran Joonmyeon sudah melayang tepat saat mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya yang kini terlihat tertawa bersama Ayah–nya. Jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan lagi apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

Yang Jeonmyeon pikirkan hanya, _apa maksudnya?_ Beliau tadi berbicara mengenai sekretaris–nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi. Ayo, Joonmyeon– _ssi_?"

Sembari berujar, pria paruh baya bersama sekretaris–nya yang sebelum–nya membungkuk sopan, berjalan menjauhi sepasang Ayah–Anak itu.

"Ayah bangga pada mu, nak."

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

Joonmyeon menatap heran pada Ayah–nya yang kini terlihat tetawa. Masih merangkul pundak–nya, Ayah Joonmyeon berjalan yang membuat pria itu ikut berjalan disamping Ayah–nya.

"Sekretaris mu. Dia sangat pintar."

Terdiam, Joonmyeon masih mengikuti langkah Ayah–nya yang sedikit lebih lebar dari milik–nya.

"Dan juga... _sexy_."

"Ayah!"

Ayah Joonmyeon terbahak mendengar ucapan bernada tinggi dari anak–nya itu.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan masing–masing yang sibuk dengan pemikiran–nya, hingga mencapai ujung lorong yang terdapat tangga untuk naik dan juga untuk turun. Kemudian Ayah–nya berhenti.

"Baiklah, Joonmyeon. Ayah ada pertemuan lagi. Kamu baik–baik ya."

"Iya, Ayah. Berhati–hatilah."

Ayah Joonmyeon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang anak. Kemudian pria yang memiliki umur hampir kepala empat itu, berjalan menuruni tangga dengan siulan merdu dari belah bibir–nya.

"Aku harus meminta penjelasan."

Kembali Joonmyeon berjalan, namun kini pria itu berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas. Sambil tangan–nya merogoh saku celana, dan mengambil ponsel pintar–nya.

Seolah hapal dengan jelas bentuk dan tata letak tangga, Joonmyeon terlihat berkutat dengan ponsel–nya untuk beberapa saat. Dan kemudian mengarahkan ponsel–nya itu pada telinga–nya. Pria itu menghubungi seseorang sepertinya.

Benar juga, terdengar nada pangilan dari speaker di ponsel–nya. Tidak menunggu lama, terdengar jawaban dari seberang _line_ telepon. Suara seorang perempuan.

'Hallo? Selamat siang, Mr?'

"Kau dimana, nona Zhang?"

Sembari mengangguk membalas sapaan dari para pegawai–nya, Joonmyeon bertanya pada lawan bicara–nya di telepon. Terus berjalan hingga beberapa kali melewati tikungan, akhirnya Joonmyeon berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih bersih itu.

' _Aku sedang berada di mini market dekat kantor, Mr. Terjadi sesuatu?'_

Meraih gagang pintunya kemudian mendorong pelan. Masih melekatkan ponsel pada telinga–nya, Joonmyeon berjalan menuju sofa putih di ruangan pribadinya itu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Joonmyeon bertanya sesaat sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tangan kanannya bergerak melonggarkan dasinya.

' _Aku membeli makan siang mu, Mr. Dan juga beberapa cemilan untuk mu. Sepertinya hari ini Anda akan lembur –lagi.'_

Dahi Joonmyeon berkerut sesaat mendengar ucapan sang sekretaris yang di akhiri dengan kekehan lucu.

"Lupakan itu. Ada yang ingin aku dengar dari mu, nona Zhang."

' _Ah! Apa ini tentang kelancangan ku memimpin rapat Anda hari ini? Maafkan aku, Mr. Tetapi Anda susah sekali di bangunkan. Bahkan pagi tadi aku sudah menghubungi telepon rumah Anda.'_

Joonmyeon terlihat tersenyum sebelah mendengar nada bersalah yang kentara terdengar dari gadis diseberang telepon sana. Merasa gerah, Joonmyeon melepas jas yang di gunakannya, kemudian disampirkan pada pinggiran sofa.

' _Lagipula aku yakin Anda sedang lelah karena kemarin malam Anda bekerja lembur.'_

"Bukan itu, cantik."

' _Eeh? Lalu apa, Mr. Tampan?'_

Suara tawa Joonmyeon terdengar jelas di ruang pribadi kedap suara miliknya, kala mendengar ucapan sang sekretaris. Terdengar juga olehnya suara tawa anggun dari seberang telepon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kolega bisnis ku eh Zhang Yixing?"

' _Haha, aku hanya menjelaskan sesuai apa yang kita pelajari sebelumnya, Mr. Dengan bumbu–bumbu tentunya~'_

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban sang sekretaris. Terdiam ketika mendengar satu nada dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga sejenak, kemudian melihat layar ponselnya dan terlihat panggilan masuk.

"Sial."

' _Terjadi sesuatu, Mr?'_

"Ah. Tidak, nona Zhang. Segera kembali karena aku sudah lapar."

' _Baik, Mr~'_

Kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, Joonmyeon menatap layar ponselnya yang masih terlihat panggilan masuk. Segera di sentuh olehnya _icon Answer_ pada _touchscreen_ nya. Dan kemudian menatap sejenak layar ponsel itu.

' _OPPA MENGAPA BARU KAU ANGKAT! SIAPA YANG BARU SAJA KAU TELEPON!'_

"Bersyukur ku jauhkan ponsel ku dari telinga. Keselamatan telinga ku terjamin kali ini."

' _OPPA KAU BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA!'_

Menghela napas pelan, kemudian Joonmyeon mengarahkan ponselnya kembali pada telinga.

"Diamlah, Hani. Aku menelepon kolega bisnis ku."

' _Kau tidak berbohong?'_

"Hm."

Satu tangan yang menganggur bergerak memijat pangkal hidung–nya, kemudian memukul pelan kepala–nya beberapa kali dengan kepalan tangannya.

' _Baiklah. Aku akan menemui mu dan akan membawakan makan siang untuk mu, Oppa~'_

"Hm, _whatever_."

' _Okay, sampai bertemu nanti, Oppa~'_

Tidak menjawab, Joonmyeon segera melempar pelan ponselnya keatas meja. Menghela nafas berat satu kali, kemudian Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja. Dan merebahkan punggunnya nyaman pada sandaran sofa, dengan sepasang mata yang perlahan tertutup.

 **Drrrtt drrrttt**

Belum lagi lama sepasang matanya tertutup, ponselnya bergetar pelan. Tangannya mencoba meraih ponsel yang terbilang cukup jauh jika di jangkau dari posisinya sekarang. Mendengus sebal karena tidak juga sampai tangannya meraih ponsel, tubuh Joonmyeon beralih tegak dan mengambil ponselnya.

Membuka kunci berbentuk pola itu, kemudian dilihatnya notifikasi satu pesan. Tidak menunggu lama, segera dibuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

 _Mrs. Beauty Zhang : Ahh, Mr. Tampan. Dimana kau sekarang? Ruang kerja mu kosong?_

Tersenyum sebelah, kemudian Joonmyeon segera membalas pesan dari sekretarisnya itu.

Setelah selesai, kembali ponselnya diletakkan. Namun kali ini ditaruh tepat di sebelah kiri pahanya. Dan kemudian si tampan yang telah kembali pada posisi nyamannya tadi, dengan perlahan kembali mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba tertidur.

.

..

...

..

.

Sosok itu masuk beberapa saat kemudian setelah Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya. Berjalan dengan pelan dan berusaha agar _high heels_ yang dikenakannya tidak menimbulkan suara, sosok bernama Yixing itu berjalan menuju satu–satunya meja kerja di ruangan pribadi milik boss nya itu.

Dan ketika berada tepat didepan meja berlapis kaca bening itu, Yixing meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik putih diatas meja. Setelah meletakkan apa saja yang dibeli diatas meja, Yixing berbalik dan melihat kearah bossnya.

"Sepertinya sedang lelah."

Berujar pelan, kemudian si cantik yang memiliki dada yang terbilang cukup besar itu berjalan menuju sang boss yang dilihatnya sedang tidur –sepertinya.

Entah itu sengaja atau tidak, si cantik itu sepertinya lupa untuk menghaluskan suara yang di hasilkan kedua kaki berbalut _high heels_ setinggi kurang lebih 5cm itu, agar tidak membangungkan sang boss.

Karena itu lah, terdengar jelas di ruangan kedap suara itu suara perpaduan lantai dengan _high heels_ milik Yixing yang membuat sang boss terbangun.

Joonmyeon bergerak pelan dari tidurnya, disusul sepasang mata yang terbuka dengan perlahan. Sembari membiasakan sepasang retina matanya, Joonmyeon menoleh keasal suara yang membuatnya terbangun. Dan melihat sosok Yixing yang terbalut _coat_ berwarna _soft brown_ yang panjangnya sampai atas lutut, yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Nona Zhang?"

"Eh?"

Terlihat Yixing yang terkejut ketika mendengar suara Joonmyeon. Segera saja gadis cantik itu menoleh kearah sang boss yang kini terlihat merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Anda sudah bangun, Mr?"

Menyunggingkan senyum manis disertai _dimple_ di pipi sebelah kanan, Yixing memasukkan ponsel kedalam tas jinjing miliknya, kemudian di taruh di meja dimana masih terdapat kaki Joonmyeon.

"Kau membeli minuman? Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Dengan senang hati, Mr."

Seusai menjawab, dengan segera Yixing langsung bergerak menuju meja kerja Joonmyeon, dan mulai mencari–cari kedalam kantong plastik apa yang diinginkan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Apa di luar sangat dingin, nona Zhang?"

Yixing langsung menoleh pada sang boss dan juga melirik pada tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapannya. Dan selanjutnya terdengar kekehan pelan dari sepasang belahan bibir padatnya. Si cantik itu meraih dua kaleng soda, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah _like Ooh–Aah_ menuju sang boss.

"Tidak terlalu, Mr. Hanya ingin mencoba barang yang baru saja di beli."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Kemudian meraih satu kaleng soda yang di sodorkan gadis itu ketika sudah berada dekat dengannya. Membuka tutupnya tanpa perintah, dan langsung menenggak isinya. Sambil menikmati butiran–butiran soda yang sudah mulai ditelannya, Joonmyeon menatap lekat pada Yixing yang baru saja meletakkan kaleng soda lainnya pada meja didepannya.

Selanjutnya gadis keturunan negara tirai bambu itu berjalan menuju pintu yang telah terkunci dari dalam itu, dimana terdapat tiang yang hampir menyamai tingginya. Diperuntukkan jas atau topi, bagi yang memerlukan. Dan kemudian perlahan terlihat melepas kaitan kancing _coat_ miliknya.

Joonmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menyilangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri, sembari menatap lekat pada Yixing yang kini telah melepas seluruh kancing pada _coat_ yang terlihat lembut dan hangat itu.

Si tampan itu masih diam sembari sesekali menenggak sodanya, ketika Yixing sudah mulai membuka _coat_ dari bagian atas, dan memperlihatkan kemeja garis hitam–putih vertikal yang dikenakan Yixing dari posisi bagian belakang. Joonmyeon tidak dapat melihat bagian tubuh Yixing, mengingat gadis cantik itu tengah membelakangi Joonmyeon.

Tubuh Joonmyeon tersentak ketika _coat_ yang membalut tubuh gadis cantik itu telah terlepas dari tubuh ramping berisi miliknya, dan sudah disampirkan pada salah satu cabang tiang didekat pintu itu.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Hanya saja.

" _Miniskirt_.."

Yah, Zhang Yixing itu tengah memakai _miniskirt_ hitam. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja... _miniskirt_ itu terlalu pendek!

Lihatlah paha putih mulus milik gadis itu yang terlihat sangat kencang, terpampang jelas karena _miniskirt_ itu terlalu _mini_ hingga hanya menutup tidak lebih dari sebagian paha Yixing.

Joonmyeon tetaplah seorang pria. Sebaik apapun dia, dia dan sejenisnya telah memiliki predikat 'buaya'. Dan bak melihat daging yang teramat segar itu, darah 'buaya' dalam diri Joonmyeon mendidih dengan cepat.

 **Tak!**

"Aw!"

Sebelah alis Joonmyeon naik, diikuti dengan sebuah senyum sebelah yang terlihat cukup berbahaya, ketika melihat pena milik Yixing terlepas dari tangannya. Senyumnya kian mengerikan kala Yixing telah bersiap untuk mengambil kembali pena miliknya.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdebar kencang melihat Yixing yang tidak terlihat akan mengambil posisi jongkok untuk meraih pena miliknya. Melainkan gadis itu terlihat akan menungging.

Dan darah Joonmyeon semakin berdesir panas, ketika Yixing sudah bergerak perlahan menungging untuk meraih pena yang berada tidak jauh dari kakinya.

Sepasang mata Joonmyeon juga menatap nyalang tepat pada _miniskirt_ sekretarisnya yang kini terlihat benar–benar membuka paha bagian dalamnya.

Dan Joonmyeon tercekat ketika melihat dengan jelas sepasang bongkahan bulat nan indah milik Yixing dari balik _miniskirt_ nya. Dan juga...

...celana dalam berwarna merah terang.

Joonmyeon agak kecewa sebenarnya, mengetahui Yixing tidak mengenakan _gstring_ di balik _miniskirt_ nya itu. Namun yah, bahkan itu saja sudah membuat Joonmyeon ketar–ketir.

"Nakal."

Si tampan Joonmyeon berujar dengan suara yang tidak dapat di sebut pelan, sesaat sebelum menenggak soda miliknya. Bersamaan dengan Yixing yang sudah kembali pada posisi berdirinya, dan sebuah pena berwarna ungu itu sudah ada ditangannya.

"Anda berbicara sesuatu, Mr?"

"Tidak penting, cantik~"

Yixing mengangguk beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Joomyeon. Kemudian gadis Changsa itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Joonmyeon, dengan sang boss yang menatapnya.

Ah. Bisa diulang? Bukan menatap Yixing sepenuhnya, melainkan salah satu bagian tubuh gadis itu. Bagian pinggang kebawah.

Agaknya Yixing menyadari tatapan boss kesayangannya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Masih sambil berjalan, Yixing melirik arah pandang Joonmyeon, kemudian tersenyum miring.

Sedikit mempercepat jalannya, Yixing kini sudah berdiri di hadapan sang boss dengan jarak yang kurang lebih 1 meter. Dan tanpa peringatan, si cantik Yixing berjongkok pada posisi tempat dia berdiri awalnya.

Yixing yang memang menatap dengan penuh pada Joonmyeon, makin tersenyum miring _sexy_ ketika melihat wajah terkejut Joonmyeon yang benar–benar lucu baginya itu. Sepasang mata membulat, dengan belah bibir yang hampir membulat juga.

"Anda menatap pada daerah yang cukup terlarang, Mr. Tampan?"

Melipat kedua tangan dan menumpunya pada kedua lutut yang menyatu rapat itu, sembari Yixing berujar pada Joonmyeon yang kini terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

Tidak sedetik pun Yixing melewatkan gerak–gerik dari Joonmyeon. Maka dari itu dia dapat melihat sepasang mata boss–nya itu yang sesekali melirik kesana–kemari tak tentu arah, hingga kemudian berdeham pelan.

"Bukan kah kau yang cukup 'nakal' kali ini, nona Zhang?"

Alis Yixing bertaut heran menatap pada Joonmyeon yang kini terlihat tersenyum sebelah padanya. Dan belum sempat Yixing bertanya, gadis cantik itu tersentak tubuhnya dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Joonmyeon menundukkan tubuh tepat dihadapannya.

Dan berganti kini wajah Yixing yang memerah malu ketika jarak wajahnya dan wajah sang boss paling tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti meter.

 **Brugh**

"Awh!"

Karena terus memundurkan tubuh akibat dari Joonmyeon yang semakin memajukan tubuhnya, tubuh Yixing sontak terduduk pada posisinya. Dan kemudian langsung saja gadis cantik itu menatap kesal pada Joonmyeon yang kini terkekeh, masih pada posisinya.

"Mr! Kau membuatku terjatuh!"

Dan Joonmyeon tertawa kencang, namun kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanan ke hadapan Yixing yang langsung diraih oleh gadis cantik itu. Menggenggam cukup kuat dan kemudian menarik tangan sang boss sebagai bantuan untuknya berdiri.

Yixing menepuk beberapa kali _miniskirt_ nya yang dirasa terkena debu, setelah melepas tangan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan sang boss menatap sejenak pada sekretarisnya, kemudian berjalan mendekat pada gadis yang masih saja sibuk dengan _miniskirt_ nya. Dan Joonmyeon sudah berada tepat di hadapan Yixing dan kedua tubuh itu dipastikan menyatu dengan rapat jika Yixing membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Nona Zhang.."

" _Yes_ , Mr. Ada ap–"

Dan benar saja. Yixing langsung terdiam ketika menyadari posisinya dan posisi Joonmyeon yang terlihat begitu intim dengan Joonmyeon yang menatap dalam padanya. Tidak ada yang berucap diantara kedua kaum berbeda jenis itu. Seolah masing –masing menikmati waktu yang seolah terhenti hanya untuk mereka.

Tadinya seperti itu. Namun berbeda ketika dapat dirasa oleh Yixing, adanya sebuah tangan yang berawal menyentuh pinggangnya lembut dengan remasan kemudian dan berakhir dengan tangan yang kini mulai bergerak dengan perlahan dan sarat akan sensualitas merambat dengan kepastian menuju area bawah tubuhnya. Dan berhenti tepat di paha atasnya. Sembari mengelus pelan beberapa kali, Joonmyeon berujar.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu pendek untuk mu yang merupakan seorang sekretaris dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon, hmm?"

Tubuh Yixing menegang ketika sang boss tampannya itu berujar dengan nada yang teramat pelan, tepat didepan wajah memerah miliknya. Semakin berdebar ketika menyadari senyuman mengerikan yang ditampilkan oleh bibir Joonmyeon.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Yixing pastikan bahwa Joonmyeon dapat mendengar dengan jelas debaran jantung nya, dan juga liur yang ditelan dengan susah–payah olehnya itu.

Namun seolah tak ingin kalah dengan sang boss yang teramat terampil untuk menggodanya, Yixing perlahan mulai mencoba membangkitkan rasa percaya diri untuk melawan godaan dari Joonmyeon.

Perlahan gadis cantik itu tersenyum sebelah yang terlihat menawan, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit maju untuk memperpendek jarak dengan Joonmyeon.

"Aku pikir Anda akan menyukainya, Mr?"

Kemudian kali ini Yixing benar–benar tersenyum, hingga menunjukkan sebuah _dimple_ dalam pada pipi kanannya.

Dan Joonmyeon kian tersenyum miring.

"Sangat suka jika hanya kau tunjukkan padaku."

"Ini memang khusus untuk mu, Mr. Tampan."

"Ah!"

Yixing sedikit tersentak ketika Joonmyeon meremas dengan lembut namun kencang kedua sisi bongkahan bulat indahnya.

"Kau ingin menggoda ku, eh nona Zhang?"

"Apa kau tergoda, Mr?"

Menjawab dengan nada lembut diperhalus dengan tambahan nada sensual penuh goda, Yixing kemudian sembari makin merapatkan posisi kepalanya hingga kedua hidung masing–masing saling bersentuhan intim.

"Sangat."

"Mhh!"

Gadis cantik itu memejamkan sepasang matanya ketika si tampan Joonmyeon meremas kuat bokong indahnya dengan sepuluh jarinya yang terbuka, hingga dapat dipastikan setiap bagian dari bokong bulat Yixing mendapat bagian dari remasan Joonmyeon.

"Anggh!"

Kepala Yixing dengan spontan maju hingga salah satu sisi kedua pipi mereka bersentuhan mesra, karena Yixing segera memalingkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi agar bibir _sexy_ nya iu tidak menabrak bibir Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat kala mendengar deru nafas halus nan hangat dari Yixing pada leher dan telinga bagian kirinya. Tangannya yang seolah tidak dapat berhenti, terus meremas–remas gemas pada bokong bulat Yixing.

"Ssh –ah."

' _Ada sesuatu yang menonjol pada perut bagian bawahku.'_

Yixing mengehela nafas pelan dan mengarahkannya pada telinga kiri Joonmyeon beberapa kali, hingga dapat Yixing dengar desah nafas berat beberapa kali dari Joonmyeon. Tersenyum kemudia menggerakkan kepalanya lagi hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan lagi wajah mereka.

Tidak ingin melepas pergi senyum pada bibirnya, kini perlahan kedua tangan Yixing bergerak menuju belakang tubuhnya. Dan berhenti tepat pada kedua pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang kesemua jemarinya masih bertengger indah pada bongkahan bulat bokong miliknya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Mr. Ingatlah tanggal pertunangan mu yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari."

"Cih!"

Yixing terkekeh pelan melihat Joonmyeon berdecih tak suka sembari memalingkan wajah kearah samping kanan. Menggeleng pelan, kemudian Yixing mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon agar menjauh dari kedua belahan bokongnya.

Namun belum sempat terlepas kedua tangan itu, Joonmyeon sudah kembali menatap dan kembali meremas sekali pada bokong Yixing yang terlihat terkejut karena perbuatan tiba–tiba dari Joonmyeon. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, dan saling menatap satu–sama lain.

"Jika aku membatalkan pertunangan itu, kau bersedia?"

Sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, namun Yixing menyamarkan rasa terkejutnya dengan tersenyum sebelah angkuh, kemudian berujar.

"Lakukan itu, dan kau akan mendapat segalanya."

Sepasang mata Joonmyeon membulat hebat ketika mendengar penuturan Yixing yang tidak terasa ada nada ragu pada ucapannya. Mencoba menatap dalam mata Yixing guna mencari kebohongan, atau paling tidak keraguan. Tidak dirasa menemukan apa yang dicari, Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum angkuh pada Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing. Ingat ucapan mu."

Joonmyeon berujar pelan dengan nada seolah tertahan pada Yixing, kemudian pria itu melepas tangannya pada bokong bulat Yixing, dan berjalan menjauh dari gadis yang masih terdiam ditempat. Berjalan dengan langkah cukup cepat menuju meja didepan sofa guna meraih ponsel pintarnya.

Sedangkan Yixing masih menatap berkerut pada Joonmyeon, namun tak berapa lama pandangannya jatuh pada bagian bawah tubuh Joonmyeon.

 _Well,_ Yixing cukup sering melihat dan menatap kearah selangkangan Joonmyeon. Namun tidak pernah sebesar ini gundukan celana pada bagian _private_ Joonmyeon! Demi _neptune_! Apa pria tampan pujaannya itu sedang _turn on_!?

"Lihat."

Yixing tersentak pelan seolah disadarkan dari _wild fantasy_ ketika Joonmyeon berujar dengan nada yang cukup datar, sembari menunjukkan layar ponsel pintarnya, dan terlihat ponsel Joonmyeon sedang memanggil seseorang dengan nama kontak, ' _Daddy_ '.

Gadis cantik itu membulat sepasang matanya, kemudian menatap cepat pada Joonmyeon yang kini tersenyum sebelah padanya.

'Ya. Hallo, Joonmyeon?'

Baru saja Yixing akan angkat bicara, langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara cukup keras karena sepertinya telah diaktifkan fitur _loudspeaker_ dari sambungan telepon Joonmyeon.

Tersenyum angkuh dengan suara decih merendahkan, membuat Yixing segera kembali menatap Joonmyeon yang terlihat akan berbicara.

"Ayah, apa kau sibuk?"

' _Tidak. Pertemuan sudah selesai. Ada apa?'_

Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain ketika Joonmyeon berbicara dengan sang Ayah. Dan Yixing menatap khawatir pada Joonmyeon.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ayah."

' _Okay. Apa itu?'_

Yixing menggeleng pelan ketika Joonmyeon menatapnya angkuh sebelum berbicara.

"Aku ingin pertunangan dibatalkan."

' _Ha..okay. Pertuna– Apa!?_ _'_

Bergantian, Yixing menatap lebih khawatir pada Joonmyeon dan juga ponsel pintarnya.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku ingin pertunangan di–"

 **Grab!**

Joonmyeon menghentikan ucapannya ketika Yixing berjalan dengan cepat dan tiba–tiba menarik menjauh pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon. Segera Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang kini masih terlihat raut wajah khawatir pada wajah cantiknya.

' _J_ _oo_ _nmy_ _eo_ _n kau disana!?'_

Beberapa detik saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian Joonmyeon tersenyum miring sekali lagi, membuat Yixing kini berkerut heran menatapnya.

 **Grep!**

Yixing tersentak kaget ketika pinggangnya di rengkuh dengan cepat oleh tangan kanan Joonmyeon, hingga tubuh mereka menyatu sekali lagi. Gadis itu menatap dengan ekspresi bertanya pada Joonmyeon, yang justru mendapat senyuman menawan dari Joonmyeon. Dan perlahan namun pasti, kepala Joonmyeon mendekat pada wajah Yixing.

 **Chu** **p**

Entah apa yang membuat Yixing tidak memberontak ketika Joomyeon mencium dalam belah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia malah meremat kemeja bagian depan Joonmyeon dengan lemah.

"Mmhh!"

Melenguh cukup keras ketika Joonmyeon malah menghisap kencang perlahan bibir penuhnya itu. Dan setelahnya, Joonmyeon melepas pagutan kilat pada bibir Yixing, dan beralih pada telinga kanan Yixing, kemudian berbisik pelan dengan deru nafas cukup berat.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapan ku. Tunggu aku selesaikan ini, sayang."

Wajah Yixing memerah ketika mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Tidak merasa ada penolakan dari Yixing, kini Joonmyeon beralih kembali pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Bukankah Ayah mengatakan jika aku menemui orang yang aku cintai, aku dengan bebas membatalkan pertunangan itu?"

' _Yah, benar. Tapi kenapa kau membatalkan pada saat sudah hampir satu minggu pertunangan itu terlaksana, J_ _oo_ _nmy_ _eo_ _n!'_

"Karena baru kali ini aku yakin, Ayah."

Sembari berujar begitu, Joonmyeon menoleh pada Yixing dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

' _Astaga. Baiklah, kita membagi tugas. Kau yang mengatakan pada Hani dan Ayah akan membantu berbicara dengan keluarga mereka.'_

"Lalu dengan Ibu?"

' _Kita hadapi bersama, bodoh!'_

Tertawa pelan, kemudian Joonmyeon memutuskan sambungan telepon pada Ayahnya. Melemparkan ponselnya pada sofa, kemudian Joonmyeon segera merengkuh pinggang Yixing membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena sepertinya beberapa detik yang lalu dia sedang melamun.

"Nah, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, sayang?"

Merapatkan pelukannya, Joonmyeon juga menyatukan kedua hidung mereka perlahan. Dan si tampan itu menatap dalam pada Yixing yang terlihat memejamkan kedua mata sembari menghela nafas pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena melihat ku dengan _miniskirt_ ini, berikut dengan isinya?"

"Awalnya, yah begitulah."

"Aku kecewa mendengarnya."

Kali ini Yixing memberontak pelan, berusaha melepas pelukan Joonmyeon dengan mendorong–dorong dada Joonmyeon. Namun karena fakta bahwa Joonmyeon adalah seorang lelaki, jangankan terlepas, melonggar pun tidak pelukan Joonmyeon pada pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan, Mr!"

"Aku mencintaimu, nona Zhang."

"Pergi jernihkan pikiran mu. Sepertinya kau lelah."

 **Greb!**

Disentaknya tubuh Yixing agar semakin rapat dengannya. Kemudian tangan kirinya bergerak menuju leher bagian belakang Yixing, dan mengelusnya pelan.

Yixing berusaha menyelami sorotan mata Joonmyeon padanya, dan perlahan entah mengapa tatapan Yixing berubah ragu.

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku jujur."

"Kau akan menyakiti Hani jika seperti ini."

"Bukan kah Hani yang menyakiti mu duluan?"

Tersentak pelan, Yixing berkerut menatap Joonmyeon yang kini tersenyum menawan padanya.

"Apa maksud Anda, Mr?"

" _Call my name, please_?"

Menghela nafas pelan, kemudian Yixing mengalihkan pandangan kesamping kiri membuat Joonmyeon tertawa pelan.

Kemudian perlahan Joonmyeon kembali mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga kedua hidung itu bersentuhan mesra lagi, dan membuat mau tak mau Yixing menolehkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap penuh pada Joonmyeon.

"Hani merebut orang yang kau cintai seenaknya, dan menjadi tunangannya dengan sesuka hatinya. Aku yakin kau lebih terluka daripadanya."

Yixing membulat, dalam hitungan detik sepasang mata indahnya itu berkaca–kaca mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon.. hiks!"

"Shh– _don't cry, my sweetheart._ "

"Aku mencintaimu hiks bodoh hiks!"

"Aku tau, _baby_. Ingin menikah dengan ku?"

Dengan sepasang mata yang berkaca–kaca, dengan satu aliran air mata pada pipi kiri, Yixing tersenyum kesal.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Joonmyeon tertawa kencang mendengar penuturan Yixing. Kemudian mereka saling menatap dalam, hingga Joonmyeon yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Meremat pelan leher belakang Yixing hingga membuat sang empu melenguh pelan, kemudian menarik perlahan kepala Yixing, hingga kedua pasang bibir itu saling bertabrakan mesra.

"A–mhh!"

Melenguh pelan, kedua tangan Yixing bergerak menuju leher belakang Joonmyeon dan meremat surai pria tampan itu ketika bibirnya di hisap dalam oleh Joonmyeon.

" _I love you, Yixing_."

"Hmmhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello. I'm back with next chapter.**

 **Yah. Gue ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca chapter Joonxing ini.**

 **Well, gue tau. Untuk chenmin emang kurang peminatnya, dan gue gak yakin sama hasil gue sendiri. Sebenarnya ini masih akan hiatus beberapa saat sampai gue selesai US, karna emang jadwal gue sudah mulai dipenuhi sama kegiatan osis dan ujian praktek semester satu.**

 **Doain aja, selesai ujian semester angkatan kelas duabelas seperti gue ini sudah dilepas sekolah dari osis. Dan doain juga gue sukses ujian praktek kali ini. Hehe.**

 **So, gue berharap kalian sabar menunggu untuk next chapter yah.**

 **And, last. Jan lupa mengisi kolom review lagi yah?**

 **See you next chapter, gals.**

 **Bye!**

 **Omake**

"Anggghh!"

"Kau ahh _sexy_ , sayang! Hmh."

Yixing meremat tangannya yang tidak memegang apapun pada dinding kaca ruang pribadi Joonmyeon tepat di belakang meja kerja sang boss itu, kala Joonmyeon menjilat–menggigit–melumat pada leher bagian belakangnya. Dan jangan lupa kedua tangan yang masih terus meremas–remas gemas kedua payudara Yixing dari luar bra hitam miliknya, karena kemeja miliknya telah tanggal seluruh kancing nya.

"Joon..Myeon–mhh Ah! Ngah! U–uuhuh shh mhh!"

 _Miniskirt_ Yixing telah terangkat pada bagian belakang, dan terlihat Joonmyeon yang menggesek–gesekkan bagian _private_ nya yang telah menggembung pada belahan bokong Yixing yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam merah terang miliknya.

Dengan tergesa, Joonmyeon melepas kaitan pada celananya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri yang masih meremat–remat kasar pada payudara Yixing yang sesekali terlihat menyembul hampir keluar dari bra, akibat dari kasarnya rematan Joonmyeon.

Setelah terlepas, dengan segera di tarik turun celana dalamnya. Tidak sampai jatuh, karena Joonmyeon hanya menarik keluarmiliknya yang telah menegang sepenuhnya, dengan urat di bagian batang yang menyembul sombong.

 **Sreet!**

Yixing membulat kaget ditengah nikmatnya gelombang gairah yang Joonmyeon perlihatkan pada setiap kegiatan pada tubuhnya yang putih dan mulus itu, kala merasakan sebuah ujung batang yang terasa tebal menggesek belahan bokongnya. Naik dan turun dengan tekanan di setiap gerakan, hingga dapat Yixing rasakan cairan yang dirasa datang dari benda itu dan membuat celana dalam bagian belakang tubuhnya basah.

"Joonmyeon!"

" _Si, darl_?"

Dengan kesadaran yang dimilikinya, Yixing mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya kebelakang tubuhnya, tepat pada bokong indah miliknya. Meraba pelan, dan Yixing tersentak merasakan sebuah batang yang sangat keras, dan menekan belahan bokong tepat pada lubang bagian belakangnya.

"Kau shh nakal, _baby_."

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan pada penisnya oleh tangan kanan Yixing. Entah bagaimana bisa Joonmyeon membagi segalanya, bahkan saat mendapat godaan dari tangan lihai Yixing, tidak satupun tangan dan juga bibirnya berhenti dari kegiatan di tubuh Yixing.

"Kau tidak berniat uhh memasukkannya sekarang bukan?"

"Apa yang harus ku tunggu, hmm?"

"Kita belum menikah, Joonmyeon!"

Dan Joonmyeon mendecih tak suka. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi membatu penisnya menggesek pada bokong Yixing, dengan cepat menarik tangan kanan Yixing yang sedari tadi masih meremas penisnya. Menyatukan dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian dengan tangan kanannya di remasnya kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing dan menempelkannya pada dinding kaca di hadapan mereka.

"Akh!"

"Tidakkah kau rasakan betapa inginnya penis ku memperawani mu, cantik?"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawah nya cukup kencang, ketika merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya. Dan juga merasakan tangan kiri Joonmyeon menjauh dari payudaranya dan kini terasa menarik turun celana dalamnya dengan sekali hentak.

Dan Yixing dapat merasakan angin yang entah datang dari mana menerpa bokongnya yang telah terlepas kain penutupnya.

 **Sreet!**

"Angh!"

Tubuh Yixing tersentak kedepan ketika Joonmyeon menghentakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya pada tubuh bagian belakang Yixing. Tidak sampai masuk penisnya pada lubang Yixing, karena Yixing masih merapatkan kedua kakinya.

"Yixing ahh, ku mohon."

"Tidak, Myun! Aku tidak mau!"

Berteriak pelan sembari Yixing menggoyang–goyangkan bokongnya yang tentu saja dengan mudahnya membuat penis Junmyun yang menempel ikut bergerak–gerak.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memasukkan nya."

Dan Yixing mengela nafas mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Dia pun berhenti menggerakkan bokongnya.

 **Sreet!**

"Ngahhh!"

Yixing berteriak nyaring dan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan batang penis Joonmyeon masuk diantara kedua pahanya, dan menggesek alat kelaminnya dengan cepat.

"Joon–mmngah! Haah! Oh! Mh-Ahh! Angh! Huh! Huh! Nnhh!"

"Nikmat ohh, Xing. Shh, ah."

Keduanya mendesah–desah hebat akibat dari gerakan cepat Joonmyeon yang menggesek bagian luar alat kelamin Yixing, tanpa memasukkannya kedalam vagina sosok yang masih menjadi gadis itu.

"Aaaangghhhh!"

Yixing berteriak heboh ketika Joonmyeon menubruk _clitoris_ nya berulang kali, hingga terlihat dari ujung mata kanan Yixing sebuah cairan bening akibat dari nikmatnya apa yang diberikan Joonmyeon pada nya.

"Myun–ahh!"

"Xing–"

 **Braak! Braak! Braak!**

Keduanya terkejut kaget dan langsung terhenti segala kegiatan ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan tempat mereka meampiaskan gairah masing–masing di pukul dengan cukup keras dari luar.

"Kim Joonmyeon bajingan! Keluar kau!"

Joonmyeon membulat kaget dan menatap pintu yang terlihat bergetar karena pukulan dari luar itu.

"Ibu.."

"Apa?"

Yixing ikut membulat kaget mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon yang terdengar pelan itu. Dengan panik Yixing menoleh pada pintu dan mencoba terlepas dari kungkungan Joonmyeon.

Menyadari itu, Joonmyeon segera memperkuat remasan pada pergelangan tangan Yixing dan juga kembali memaju–mundurkan penisnya pada bagian tersensitif tubuh Yixing.

"Oppa! Keluar! Jelaskan apa maksud mu!"

 **Braak! Braak! Braak!**

"I–Itu Hani! Angh! Mmhh! Mnh! Huuh! Shh! M–Myun hmmh ahh!"

"Biarkan mereka. Kita lanjutkan kegiatan ini, hmm?"

 **Sreeet!**

"ANGGH!"


End file.
